Une véritable équipe
by Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache
Summary: Une journée comme une autre pour Kuroko, qui ne se doute pas un instant de ce qu'il va lui arriver...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Kuroko no Basuke ne sont pas de moi, seule l'histoire sort de mon esprit tordu.

**Résumé :** Un jour comme un autre pour Kuroko, qui ne se doute pas un instant de ce qu'il va lui arriver...

**Personnage/couple :** Akashi/Kuroko, Génération des Miracles

Les personnages ne s'appelleront pas entre eux forcément comme dans le manga.

**Une véritable équipe**

Kuroko fit la passe à Kagami qui fit un dunk.

-Stop ! C'est bon, revenez, l'entraînement est terminé, cria Riko.

Comme d'habitude,une fois l'entraînement terminé, plus personne ne fit attention au bleuté. Celui-ci, habitué comme il l'était, fit semblant de ne pas en être touché. C'était à lui de ranger le matériel, aujourd'hui. En soupirant, le plus petit membre de Seirin se mit à la tache. Alors qu'il attrapait les ballons pour les remettre dans leurs chariot, le jeune garçon entendait les rires de ses camarades dans les vestiaires. Ceux-ci finirent par partir, le laissant seul.

-Invisible jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas, Tetsuya, déclara une voix bien connue du fantôme de Teikô.

-Akashi ?

-En personne, Tetsuya. Et comment es-tu censé m'appeler ?

-Seijuro. Ça fait vraiment longtemps. Que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas ton lycée, répliqua le bleu.

-Je sais, répondit le rouge.

Akashi sortit enfin de l'ombre d'où il avait regardé l'entraînement de basket. Ses yeux hétérochromes brillaient d'une lueur satisfaite. Il observa en silence son ancien coéquipier ranger le matériel de Seirin pendant un moment avant de prendre une balle des mains pâles et fines.

-Je suis venu savoir ce que tu comptait faire contre Yosen.

-Jouer et gagner. Nous allons vous vaincre, Seijuro.

-Donc, si je te propose de venir me rejoindre, tu refuseras, s'enquit l'ancien capitaine de la Génération des Miracles.

-J'ai promis de faire de cette équipe la meilleure du Japon. Je ne peux pas.

-Nous verrons.

Sur ces mots, le jeune capitaine partit, laissant le plus petit sur place, hésitant entre courir après son ancien capitaine et rester sur place pour honorer sa promesse auprès de ce club de basketball. Soupirant, le passeur se dit qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard. Mais bien sûr, Akashi avait toujours raison, alors il ne faisait aucun doute pour le bleuté quil finirait à Rakuzan. Cette perspéctive le réjouit, alors qu'il leur en avait tellement voulu à la fin du collège, son ancienne équipe lui manquait.

-SK-

-Kuroko, fait attention, cria Kagami.

-Tu ne serts pas à grand chose, aujourd'hui, renchérit Hyuga.

-Cette Génération des Miracles, toujours à ce croire à dessus des autres, marmonna Furihata.

-Désolé, s'excusa Kuroko. Je ne suis pas très bien, aujourd'hui.

Evidemment, tout le monde s'en moquait, ce qui les intéressait, eux, c'était ses passes. Depuis quelques jours, les mots de son ancien capitaine tournaient en boucles dans sa tête. Son équipe actuelle se fichait éperduement de lui, son premier amour s'était toujours soucié de lui, sachant exactement comment il allait et où il était, alors que les autres ne le remarquaient que lorsqu'il le voulait. La Génération des Miracles lui manquait véritablement.

-Kuroko-kun, arrête de rêvasser et reprend l'entraînement, l'enjoignit sa _très charmante_ coach.

C'est en se demandant pourquoi il restait dans cette équipe que le fantôme de Seirin reprit son entraînement, inconscient des yeux qui le suivaient.

Salut ! C'est ma première fic (postée, j'en ai écrit d'autres, mais je ne les posterais pas, elles sont un peu bizzares pour certaines, et il y en a d'autres que je ne retrouve pas).

Je suis donc ouverte à toutes les suggestions et menaces de mort, du moment qu'elles restent polies. J'ai vérifié, mais n'hésitez surtout pas si vous voyez des fautes !

A la prochaine (sans doute la semaine prochaine, j'ai énormément de devoir que je doit finir avant la rentrée, soit lundi. C'est triste, n'est-ce pas?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux review :**

DidiineOokami:Tu connais Akashi, ses ordres sont absolus ! En tout cas, merci, ta review m'a fait plaisir.

Kyu-chan :Que tu réclame la suite prouve que j'ai réussis, merci.

Cindynou:Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient, je suis contente de te donner envie de lire.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Kuroko no Basuke ne sont pas de moi, seule l'histoire sort de mon esprit tordu.

**Résumé :** Un jour comme un autre pour Kuroko, qui ne se doute pas un instant de ce qu'il va lui arriver...

**Personnage/couple :** Akashi/Kuroko, Génération des Miracles

Les personnages ne s'appelleront pas entre eux forcément comme dans le manga.

Voici la suite avec de l'avance, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre !

**Une véritable équipe**

Evidemment, Yosen n'était pas un adversaire facile, Himuro avait un tir incroyable et Murasakibara était impassable. Alors pourquoi, se demandait Kuroko, pourquoi Atsushi-kun avait-il décidé de compliquer encore plus les choses en se mettant à l'attaque ! Ça devenait de l'ordre de l'impossible ! Enfin, à force de sauter, il allait s'épuiser et ne plus pouvoir suivre le rythme. Peut-être qu'avec de la chance...

A la fin, le passeur avait raison. Son ami n'avait pas réussit à sauter, il avait put le contrer. Bien sûr, son équipe l'avait oublié sitôt son match finit, mais le violet, lui, se souvenait de sa présence sur le terrain.

-Kuro-chin, tu n'es pas à ton maximum avec ta nouvelle équipe. L'ancienne était mieux.

-Je sais, Atsushi-kun, lui répondit le passeur invisible, Seijuro me l'a déjà plus ou moins fait remarquer.

-Tu serais mieux avec l'un d'entre nous. Non, en fait, tu serais mieux avec nous tous. Tu es le seul qui voulais bien manger mes friandises avec moi. Et le basketball est devenu tellement ennuyeux.

-Eh bien, je pense que Seijuro a un plan. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne resterais pas très longtemps à Seirin, je pense. Personne ne fait attention à moi, là-bas.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Kuroko, intervint Midorima. Ils sont déjà repartit en marmonnant à propos de la Génération des Miracles. Nous avions tous pensé que tu ne serais pas tout seul, au lycée, ça ne peux pas marcher sinon. Après tout, tu es des notre.

Merci, Shintarô-kun. Je vais y aller, ils doivent avoir prévu quelque chose, si je n'y vais pas, je vais avoir des problèmes. A plus tard.

Sachant que son équipe voudrait sans doute savoir qui ils affronteront le lendemain, Kuroko monta dans les gradins et trouva facilement son équipe. Mais avant d'avoir put les rejoindre, sa route fut coupée par un jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes.

-Tout le monde pense la même chose, Tetsuya.

-Comment ça ? Ce n'était qu'une discussion comme une autre, répondit le bleuté.

-N'essaye pas de me le cacher, vous avez parlé de nous et d'eux, ceux qui ne te comprennent pas et qui ne peuvent pas te voir, sauf si tu accentues ta présence sur le terrain. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu es censé jouer.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit, Seijuro.

-Regarde en bas, les autres savent aussi que nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. Nos capacités sont bridées, nos équipes actuelles ne pourraient pas suivre le rythme, sinon. Rejoins-moi, Tetsuya.

Le passeur regarda la main tendue d'Akashi un moment avant de détourner la tête vers le terrain. Après avoir discuté un moment, Kaijô et Shutoku avaient récupéré leurs joueurs vedettes. Deux équipes difficiles à vaincre, sans l'appuis d'un membre de la Génération des Miracles.

-Seijuro, laisse-moi y réfléchir encore un peu. Au moins jusqu'à la finale. C'est après-demain. Après cela, je te donnerais ma réponse.

-Bien, Tetsuya. Je la connais déjà. Si tu étais aussi sûr de Seirin que tu aimes à le prétendre, tu n'hésiterais même pas à me dire non. A bientôt, Tetsuya. Fais ce que tu peux, avec cette pauvre lumière censée remplacer Daiki.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas le remplacer.

Sur ces mots, le jeune passeur de Teikô rejoignit sa nouvelle équipe, sachant que, quoi qu'il se passe sur le terrain ce jour-là, Seirin aurait besoin de lui pour vaincre demain en demi-finale. Il avait une promesse à tenir.

Durant tout le match de Kise et Midorima, il sentit trois regards peser sur lui, Akashi, Murasakibara et Aomine.

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Une nouvelle équipe de la Génération des Miracles est-elle à prévoir ?

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamé:**Les personnages de Kuroko no Basuke ne sont pas de moi, seule l'histoire sort de mon esprit tordue.

**Résumé:**Un jour comme un autre pour Kuroko, qui ne se doute pas de ce qu'il va lui arriver...

******Personnage/couple :** Akashi/Kuroko, Génération des Miracles

**Réponse aux review :**

Kyu-chan : Je sais, mes chapitre sont courts. Celui-là le sera moins. Et comment faire en sorte que Kuroko retourne dans la Génération des Miracles si il n'est pas rejeté par Seirin ? Merci pour ta review, elle fait plaisir.

Karin:Merci pour ta review, je trouve aussi que la meilleure équipe, c'est celle de la Génération des Miracles.

Et voici la suite

**Une véritable équipe**

La finale de la Winter Cup. Rakuzan contre Seirin. Kuroko fixait la capitaine adverse, peu sûr de réellement vouloir le battre. Il pouvait entendre les commentaire désobligeant sur lui de la part des première année de Seirin. Mais oui, il était le passeur de la Génération des Miracles, il appartenait à Akashi. Sa décison était évidemment prise, il quittait Seirin pour Rakuzan le soir-même. Il ne disait rien à personne, de toutes façons, ils s'en fichaient.

-Alors Tetsuya, prêt à nous rejoindre?

-Seijuro-kun, c'est mon dernier match à Seirin.

-C'est bien ce que j'espérais entendre de ta part. Je t'attendrais à l'entréé des vestiaires juste après le match.

-Très bien.

-Joue au mieux avec cette équipe, mais ne force pas trop. Tu as les articulations fragiles, et ta nouvelle passe n'est pas des plus sécuritaire pour ta propre santé. Tu sais ce que les médecins nous disent.

-Il faut que je laisse le temps à mon corps d'évoluer, sinon je vais me blesser.

-Cela ne peut pas arriver avec moi. Je te vois, tout simplement.

-Oui, Seijuro-kun. Merci.

Son ancien capitaine lui fit un signe de tête et s'éloigna pour se mettre en ligne. Dès le début du match, Rakuzan prit le contrôle du match et du ballon. Furihata fut rapidement mit au marquage d'Akashi et Kuroko dut retenir son rire tout au long du quart-temps. Son pauvre coéquipier semblait sur le point de s'écrouler lorsqu'il revint sur le banc, alors même qu'Akashi ne lui faisait absolument rien d'autre que des regards...normaux, pour le numéros quatre de Rakuzan.

-Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller, demanda Riko.

-Bien sûr Coach !

-Laisse-les faire, Coach, intervint le bleuté. Ils me donnent le temps de me préparer à lui faire face. Si mes misdirections ne marchent pas, il faut que je fasse autre chose. C'est surtout son nouveau fantôme qui m'embête. Mais je vais lui montrer ce qu'un vrai fantôme peut faire. Il est peut-être vaguement invisible, mais moi, je suis un vrai fantôme. Ils ne m'arrêteront pas.

Le ton posé sur lequel il avait dit son affirmation convainquit ses coéquipiers qu'il pouvait s'en occuper, mais qu'il fallait laisser jouer les autres en attendant.

-Très bien, Kuroko, réfléchit Hyuga. Tu n'es pas si inutile que je le pensais, sur ce match. Tu rentre à la deuxième mi-temps, alors fait-nous gagner.

Le bleuté acquiesça alors qu'intérieurement, un seul mot résonnait dans sa tête. «Inutile», il pensait qu'il était inutile. Savait-il, cet idiot, qu'il était quasiment impossible de gagner ce match pour Seirin? Car pour le jeune fantôme, il gagnait quoi qu'il advienne, il gagnait son Seijuro-kun à la fin du match, qu'importe le score.

Deuxième mi-temps, Kuroko faisait face à son capitaine qui semblait franchement heureux de se trouver ici. Au moment de la remise en jeu, lerouge récupéra la balle et partit directement en frôlant son passeur favori au passant. Celui-ci le suivit en tenta de bloquer le tire de son capitaine, mais manqua son coup et retomba sur les fesses. Pourquoi Akashi se retrouva allongé sur lui, par contre, c'était un grand mystère. Lorsqu'il se releva, le roux laissa sa main glisser le long de la hanche du plus petit.

-Relève-toi, Tetsuya, ce match n'est pas terminé.

-D'accord mais...pourquoi Seijuro-kun laisse-t-il ses mains sur moi?

-Vas savoir, murmura le psychopathe...le capitaine de Rakuzan, pardon.

Il se repositionna et Kuroko décida d'échanger sa place avec Izuki. Pas que le comportement d'Akashi le dérangeait, mais il devait montrer à ce gars qui se prenait pour lui que personne ne pourrait jamais le battre, et encore moins l'égaler . Alors oui, il avait sa fierté de membre de la Génération des Miracles, mais en même temps, il avait raison. Personne ne pourrait jamais lui prendre sa place, il fallait qu'il le montre à ce prétentieux. Agacé par son regard de merlan frit, Kuroko disparut de la vue de l'équipe adverse sans pour autant perdre de vue son rival. Lorsque celui-ci tenta de faire une passe à son équipe, le bleuté l'intercepta et tira de sa position, presque depuis la ligne des trois points. Son panier fantôme rentra facilement, et son équipe reprit courage, sans pour autant penser à féliciter l'auteur de ce tir miraculeux. N'y prêtant pas de réelle attention, Kuroko se contenta de fixer Akashi, dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire légèrement dément face aux capacités de son joueur fantôme. Vraiment, ses facultés sont bridées par cette équipe à peine passable qui ne s'en sortirait pas du tout sans la présence d'un fantôme sur le terrain pour les aider. Il était grand temps qu'il récupère ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Sa découverte, sa propriété. Passant à côté du fantôme de son équipe, il s'arrêta pour lui parler.

-Tu ne fais pas vraiment le poids face à tetsuya, méfies-toi des recoins. Sa faculté à disparaître est dix fois plus forte que la tienne, n'essaye pas de le battre sur ce terrain. Il peut entrer dans la Zone lorsque les conditions sont rassemblées, mais heureusement pour toi, elles ne le sont pas. Son équipe est loin d'être assez forte. Pousse-le le plus loin possible dans ses retranchements, s'il ne peut pas entrer dans la Zone, il va vite s'épuiser. Il est comme chacun d'entre nous, la Génération des Miracles. Il faut certaines conditions qui ne sont pas présente. Avec le niveau de son équipe, il faudrait au moins Daiki pour qu'il puisse aller vraiment à fond. Donc, ta stratégie est simple. Epuise-le, il ne pourra pas te battre, ainsi.

L'autre hocha la tête, pas vraiment heureux des éloges de son capitaine pour un membre de l'équipe adverse, mais conscient que celui-ci avait raison et qu'il connaissait son adversaire depuis suffisamment longtemps pour lui donner de bons conseils.

-Encore une chose, il a certainement évolué depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, toutes ses cartes ne sont pas abattues. Attends-toi à tout venant de sa part, il tiendra sa promesse autant qu'il le pourra.

Malheureusement pour Seirin, ce match fut une défaite totale. Seul Kuroko réussissait à tenir tête à Rakuzan, tous les autres se débattaient sans jamais s'en sortir. Le score fut douloureux. 206 à 113 pour Rakuzan, plus de la moitié des points étant les paniers de Kuroko. Pour la première fois, en sortant des vestiaires, l'équipe sembla se souvenir de l'existence du passeur. Izuki et Hyuga le fusillaient du regard, Kyoshi le bouscula en partant et les commentaires des première année semblaient plus acides que jamais. Mais le pire fut sans doute Kagami qui le plaqua contre un mur alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre le hall.

-Tu étais censé nous faire gagner! Tu avais promis de faire de nous les meilleurs joueurs du Japon! Tu es tellement inutile, comment as-tu put faire partit de la Génération des Miracles?

-Ce n'est pas lui qui est inutile, Kagami Taiga, répondit une voix froide sur sa droite.

Tournant la tête, Kagami vit l'intégralité de la Génération des Miracles qui le fixait dangereusement. Seule la présence de leur capitaine semblait retenir les quatre autres de lui faire la peau sur le champ. Aomine avança lentement vers lui et attrapa son bras, celui qui maintenait le bleu contre le mur.

-Lâche. Tetsu. Tout. De. Suite.

Le dunker de Seirin déglutit et relâcha sa prise sur le col de sa victime qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

-Vous auriez put gagner, si vous étiez suffisamment forts pour soutenir Tetsuya.

-La Zone de Kuroko de exister que si ses coéquipiers sont assez forts pour lui.

-Vous êtes trop faible pour Kurokocci.

-C'est Kurochin qui vous a amené jusque là.

-Et que je ne te vois plus jamais près de Tetsu.

Le joueur de Seirin regarda un instant son ancienne ombre de partir sans un regard en arrière, trop buté pour reconnaître que Kuroko n'était pas en faute.

-Viens, Tetsuya. Nous devons y aller. Ryouta, Shintaro, Daiki, Atsushi, bonne journée. Je vous recontacterais bientôt.

–-

Et voilà une suite (je vais rester vivante, finalement)

Je ne réussis pas à lire mes review, donc désolé pour ceux et celles que j'aurais oublié de mentionner, je n'ai tout simplement pas put lire vos review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse aux review :**

Baknb:Je sais que j'ai été un peu méchante avec ce pauvre Kuroko, mais bon, faut bien qu'il soit un peu bousculé, non ? Je suis contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas.

MissXYZ:Mauvaise foi ? Noon, pas du tout, c'est juste une bande de têtes à claques ! Et Akashi est forcément le sauveur de Kuroko,puisqu'il lui appartient (comme toute la GdM). Je reçois toujours pas tes review sur mon compte, d'ailleurs, va falloir faire quelque chose !

Mer de Lune :Contente de te compter dans mes fans ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

yami ni hikari:J'aime bien mon commencement aussi ! Sérieusement, merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas continuer de lire ma fic ! Et c'est cool pour toi que les devoirs soient du passé, moi je sais plus quoi en faire ! Les profs sont des grands malades !

Aiiwa:Merci, c'est vrai qu'elle est courte pourl'instant. Tu as raison, Hyuga et Furihata sont OOC, mais de toutes façons, même dans le manga, je les aime pas beaucoup, Furihata est un trouillard de première et Hyuga un imbécile trop orguilleux. Enfin, ça, c'est mon point de vue. De toutes manières, la seule équipe valable, c'est celle de la GdM !

Emy-nee:Mon début est génialissime ? Bah merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Kyu-chan:Pleure pas, c'est pas mon but ! Kagami est gonflé, c'est clair, mais je lui réserve quelques petites choses qui vont faire très mal (surtout à son orgueil de mal qui va «battre la GdM»)

Désolé pour les réponses en retard, je n'ai pas put lire certaine review sur le chapitre 2 avant de le poster, mais bon, j'y réponds maintenant.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Kuroko no Basuke ne sont pas de moi, seule l'histoire sort de mon esprit tordu.

**Résumé :** Un jour comme un autre pour Kuroko, qui ne se doute pas un instant de ce qu'il va lui arriver...

**Personnage/couple :** Akashi/Kuroko, Génération des Miracles

Les personnages ne s'appelleront pas entre eux forcément comme dans le manga.

Voici la suite avec de l'avance, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre !

** Une véritable équipe**

Pendant quelques jours, le rejet total des membres de Seirin fut très douloureux pour Kuroko, qui les aimait bien quand même. La réaction de Kagami, surtout, était très difficile à avaler. Il refusa de manger ce que lui donnait Akashi, malgré les ordres de celui-ci, et ne voulut absolument pas approcher du gymnase pendant une semaine. Sa déprime enrageait vraiment son capitaine, qui savait qui en était responsable. Le tournois qui approchait, un tournois d'entraînement censé être amical et se déroulant sur la fin de l'année scolaire, allait être l'occasion idéale de se venger. Dans ce tournois, les équipe n'étaient pas forcément du même lycée, c'est pourquoi Akashi avait dors et déjà contacté son ancienne équipe pour leur donner rendez-vous dans la semaine au Maji Burger préféré de leur petit passeur.

Lorsque tout le mode fut présent, même le bleuté, bien qu'il ait été forcé par Akashi, la réunion put commencer.

-Je vous ai demandé de venir car je veux que nous participions au tournois d'entraînement. En tant qu'équipe, comme avant. Nous jouerons tous ensemble, pour venger Tetsuya et écraser Seirin.

-Akashicci ? Pourquoi Kurokocci est silencieux ?

-La réaction de son ancienne équipe l'a ébranlé, mais il se remettra. D'autant plus vite que nous allons le faire jouer contre eux, et que nous serons son équipe.

-C'est pour ça que Tetsu n'aurait pas dû aller dans un autre lycée que nous. Nous, nous l'aurions protégé.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il est venu à Rakuzan, Daiki. Qui participeras avec nous au tournois ?

-Moi, répondis immédiatement Kise, si c'est pour Kurokocci, j'en suis !

-Evidemment que je veux jouer avec Tetsu!

-Si je joue avec Kuro-chin, il ne pourra pas me passer. Et puis, personne ne mérite mes bonbons, à Yosen, bouda Murasakibara.

-Kuroko est revenu dans une école forte, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non, déclara le vert.

Kuroko les regarda tous, étonné qu'ils veuillent tous jouer avec lui de nouveau. A moins que ce ne soit pas vraiment lui, mais pour les autres ?

-Tetsu, je t'arrête tout de suite. De un, t'es un coéquipier en or. De deux, j'ai une revanche à prendre, et sans toi avec eux, je suis sûr de gagner. De trois, tu fais partie des notre, évidemment qu'on veut jouer avec toi ! Et puis...

-Les autres ont été méchants avec Kuro-chin, coupa le glucophage. Ils t'ont dit des mauvaises choses. C'est leur faute si vous avez pas gagné, et en plus, Aka-chin ne sait pas perdre !

-Tetsuya, nous avons un membre de _notre_ équipe à venger, alors tu vas jouer avec nous et on les écrasera de telle sorte qu'ils comprennent bien leur erreur et qu'ils viennent ramper à tes pieds pour te demander pardon. Que tu ne leur accorderas pas, évidemment, expliqua le rouge.

Le bleuté, émut, finit par pleurer, comme il aurait dû le faire dès le rejet de Seirin. Il pleura un long moment avant de se redresser et d'acquiscer silencieusement. Pourtant, ce simple mouvement de tête amena des sourires sur tous les visages autour de la table. La Génération des Miracles passait à l'attaque, certains allaient vraiment regretter d'avoir touché au bébé de l'équipe.

Leur entraînement recommença exactement comme à l'époque du collège aux yeux du joueur fantôme qui partait encore dans ses pensées en plein milieu de celui-ci. Encore une fois, il avait la balle mais ne bougeait plus trop occupé à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment de sa nostalgie. Akashi, amusé, vint tout simplement la lui prendre des mains avec un baiser sur le coin des lèvres, ce qui eut le don de ramener immédiatement Kuroko sur Terre. Alors que son capitaine s'éloignait tranquillement en lui jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, le pauvre Tetsuya rougissait comme une tomate alors que tous les autres joueurs immitaient les poissons hors de l'eau. Kise se reprit le premier et poussa un cri de frayeur.

-Kurokocci va se faire manger par Akashicci ! Il faut le protéger !

Bien évidemment, cette remarque accentua les rougeurs du joueur fantôme qui disparut subitement de son emplacement, bien que tous sachent qu'il était juste sur le bord du terrain à tenter de faire partir la couleur de sur ses joues. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du capitaine qui regarda un instant sa proie avant de fusiller Kise du regard. Celui-ci glapit et se cacha derrière Aomine qui soupira.

-Je ne vais pas le manger. Du moins, pas encore. Et il n'y a aucunement besoin de la protéger de moi, est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui, Akashicci, parvint une petite voix tremblante de derrière le joueur bronzé.

-Kise, si t'a la trouille d'Akashi, pourquoi tu sors des trucs pareils, franchement ?

-Akashicci est flippant, mais Kurokocci est très adorable pour que je le laisse se faire dévorer sans rien faire.

-Et que vas-tu faire, Ryouta ?

Le blond croisa le regard de son capitaine temporaire et décida qu'il pouvait veiller sur son Kurokocci de loin, assez loin pour que des ciseaux fous ne puissent pas l'atteindre.

-Je vais surveiller. De loin, et derrière un bouclier.

Le gloussement de Kuroko, sur son bout de terrain, fit sourire l'intégralité de l'équipe, alors qu l'entraînement reprenait suite au retour du fantôme en fuite. Celui-ci, ein que toujours rouge, jeta un regard reconnaissant à Kise qui avait voulut le protéger, mais n'osa pas regarder vers le rouge, qui avait pourtant toujours la balle. Sa détermination à battre l'équipe qui l'avait enfoncée grandissait tandis qu'il sentait, jour après jour, sa Zone lui être accessible au contact de ses anciens coéquipiers. Il était également heureux de revoir Aomine jouer au basket avec le sourire, chose qu'il avait cessé de faire depuis bien trop longtemps. Les chamailleries de ces joueurs exceptionnels le renvoyaient dans le passé alors qu'Akashi jouait encore et toujours les arbitres entre ses joueurs, arguant qu'il était le seul à en avoir le droit. Momoi semblait aux anges et collait Kuroko plus que jamais malgré les regards venimeux d'une paires d'yeux rouge et jaune. Akashi n'aimait vraiment pas que l'on touche à ce qui lui appartenait. C'était encore une raison pour lui de vouloir battre cette pathétique équipe qui se croyait meilleure que la sienne, celle qu'il avait passé tant de temps à construire, l'équipe parfaite qui ne répondait qu'à ses ordres.

La fin de l'entraînement se déroula comme on aurait put le prévoir par un duel entre Aomine et Kise, perdu par le deuxième qui se consolait en serrant Kuroko contre lui. Secouant la tête et se demandant franchement quand est-ce que ses joueurs allaient grandir, décida de les emmener manger une glace au combini le plus proche, principalement pour arrêter la dispute qui menaçait d'éclater entre Midorima et Kuroko à propos des paniers les plus important au basket. Ils l'avaient déjà eut des dizaines de fois, et toujours les mêmes arguments revenaient, sans qu'ils ne parviennent à décider qui de l'un ou de l'autre avait raison. Cette fois, cependant, Kuroko avait un autre argument à exposer.

-Alors pourquoi, Midorima-kun, n'as-tu gagné aucun des match que nous avons joué l'un contre l'autre ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir, c'était juste de la malchance, réfuta le shooter de la Génération des Miracles.

-Je dois avoir vraiment beaucoup de chance, alors, pour parvenir à gagner ou presque les deux matchs que l'on a fait.

Le vert ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'ignorer, permettant ainsi à Kuroko de remporter la victoire de leur énième dispute pour la première fois en quatre ans. Cela étonna quelque peu ses coéquipier, qu'il abandonne si facilement, mais c'était sans doute là sa façon de lui dire qu'il était heureux de sa décision.

Toute en observant son équipe plaisanter comme avant autour d'une glace, Kise prenant Kuroko à temoin que personne ne l'aimait, Akashi sut que cette victoire ne serait pas seulement une revanche sur Seirin pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais également la reconstruction de la Génération des Miracles. Il devait maintenant trouver un lycée pour l'accueillir, un lycée qui pourrait se contenter de les laisser gagner sans trop faire de vague. Et si ils allaient tous à Seirin, pour les obliger à rester sur le banc à tous les matchs ? Non, Kuroko n'y remettrait jamais les pieds.

C'est sur ces réflexions que la journée de cette équipe incroyable se termina, prête à tout écraser sur son passage.

Alors ? Verdict ?

Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je plante le décors. Il faut bien quelque chose pour avancer, n'est-ce pas ?

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponse aux review :**

azumi :Kise a une certaine tendance à souffrir dans les fics, c'est un truc que j'ai souvent vu. Je me demande pourquoi lui. Moi, je trouve juste que je n'aurais pas put faire faire une chose pareille à l'une des autres. Pour le lycée, je ne peux pas te le dire, ça gacherait la surprise et une partie de l'histoire. Continues de me suivre, je vais finir par m'habituer à tes review. Merci !

Alexy971 :Je ne déteste pas Kagami, c'est juste pour l'histoire. Et j'ai tendance à charger la mule, dans ces cas-là. Et oui, Kise est marrant, je le voies un peu comme le clown de la GdM.

OokamiAmaterasu99:Pour l'asile, ne t'inquiète pas, on partageras une cellule quand ils nous auront retrouvé. Merci pour tes encouragement, ils me font plaisir.

Psychose :Toi, tu dois être franchement atteint pour avoir un tel pseudo ! Pour les compétences de Kuroko, je ne peux pas vraiment répondre, mais tu verras dans la suite, peut-être pas tout dans ce chapitre, mais c'est en cours. Merci pour tes encouragements, continues de lire, sinon tu ne pourras pas savoir ce que je vais faire avec la GdM.

MissXYZ:Je savais bien que ça te plairais ! Et oui, Kuroko rougis. Tu dois me connaître suffisemment bien maintenant pour te douter de ce qu'il va se passer (maintenant ou plus tard, là est la question). Je t'interdis de me frapper demain, j'ai besoin de mes bras en bon état de marche, moi !

Peter PanHae :Du moment que tu n'appelles pas tes amis à trois jours d'une fête pour une intuition tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais, c'était nul ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton commentaire partit trop vite, c'est pas bien grave. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va arriver à Momoi, je sais qu'elle va agacer Akashi un peu trop pour sa santé, mais si tu as des suggestions, je suis toutes ouïes ! Et merci tes review.

Kyu-chan:Là, va peut-être falloir se calmer sur le café ! Je vois que Seirin te gène, je peux les faire disparaître dans un crash d'astéroïde, si tu veux ? Fais pas attention, j'ai arrêté mes médocs pour le délire total. Kuroko ne peut pas être autre chose que le bébé de l'équipe, il est tout petit par rapport aux autres ! Même Akashi est plus grand ! Enfin, merci pour tes review, depuis le début de la fic, ça prouve que je peux donner envie aux gens de continuer à lire. Je crois que je peux effectivement te faire une faveur dans ce style, j'aime bien Atsushi aussi.

Alyxel:Contente que ça te plaise. La relation avec Akashi va avancer un peu plus vite à partir de maintenant. Comme il l'a dit lui même il ne va pas encore manger Kuroko, mais ça ne saurais tarder !

yami ni hikari:Et voilà le prochain chapitre tant attendu !

Merci pour toutes vos review. Un jour, je vais en avoir tellement que les réponses aux review vont être plus longues que le chapitre en lui-même ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Kuroko no Basuke ne sont pas de moi, seule l'histoire sort de mon esprit tordu.

**Résumé :** Un jour comme un autre pour Kuroko, qui ne se doute pas un instant de ce qu'il va lui arriver...

**Personnage/couple :** Akashi/Kuroko, Génération des Miracles

Les personnages ne s'appelleront pas entre eux forcément comme dans le manga.

Voici la suite avec de l'avance, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre !

**Une véritable équipe**

Après avoir gagné les prmiers matchs avec une facilité habituelle pour eux, la Génération des Miracles se trouva enfin face à Seirin. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient impatient d'avoir leur revanche contre Seirin pour les défaites et leurs mots envers Kuroko. Le passeur, cependant, était tellemnt nerveux qu'il s'était caché dans le casier d'Akashi, et cela avait étonné tout le monde. Qu'il tienne dedans et qu'il fasse une chose pareille. Le capitaine s'approcha et ouvrit le casier en question.

-Sors de là, Tetsuya. Tu n'as aucune raison de trembler, nous allons gagner.

-J...je sais Seijuro-kun, murmura le joueur fantôme. Mais comment vont-ils me traiter ?

-Ils seront obligé d'avoir peur de toi. Grâce à toi, notre équipe est plus forte de jour en jour. Et avec ton nouveau dribble, ils ne pourront pas t'arrêter. Ils savent comment stopper ton Vanishing Drive, mais ils ne sauront pas quoi faire aujourd'hui. Nous allons les massacrer, pour leur prouver que leurs victoires ne tenaient qu'à toi. Ils vont amèrement regretter ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

-Kuro-chin veut un gâteau ? Il se sentirait mieux.

-Atsushi, évite de trop grigonter avant le match, tu vas encore te plaindre que ça te gène.

-Mais Aka-chin, j'aime ces bonbons ! Et c'est Kuro-chin qui me les a donné, alors je peux.

La logique du plus grand joueur sembla dépasser tout le monde sauf son capitaine qui secoua la tête fermement en lui indiquant de poser ses sucreries et qu'il pourrait les reprendre après le match. Avec un soupir, le garçon aux cheveux violets s'exécuta et regarda tristement ses friandises malgré les encouragement de Kise qui lui disait que ce n'était même pas pour une heure.

-Oui mais j'ai fin maintenant, moi, se plaignit encore le géant.

C'est en le regardant intéragir ensemble que le passeur se détendit suffisemment pour sortir de sa cachette. Son regard tomba sur la licorne en peluche rose vif sur le banc et il tourna les yeux vers Midorima, de l'autre côté du vestiaire.

-Midorima-kun, l'objet du jour était un jouet représentant un animal mytique. Pourquoi as-tu choisis une licorne en peluche rose ?

Le shooter se raidit et refusa de répondre. Le capitaine eut un sourire et fit signe à son équipe de le suivre, le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Kuroko se retrouva juste derrière Akashi qui voulait le surveiller, pour ne pas qu'il puisse prendre la poudre d'escampette. Derrière lui, Aomine tentait de ne pas perdre son calme à cause des bavardages inutiles de Kise et des commentaires de Midorima. Le seul qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux était Murasakibara qui avait arrêté de pleurnicher pour ses gâteaux et ses bonbons. Enfin, ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain et ils redevinrent tous silencieux et sérieux. En se dirrigeant vers les bancs, Kise regarda attentivement leurs adversaires. Ceux-ci fixaient Kuroko avec un air furieux qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

-C'est quoi leur problème à eux, s'exclama-t-il.

-Ne t'occupe pas d'eux pour l'instant, Ryouta. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. D'après ce que j'ai put constater, seule la chance leur à permis d'arrver jusque ici. Sans Tetsuya, ils ne sont rien. Tu as bien compris, continua ensuite Akashi pour son passeur. Nous te ferons entrer dans le deuxième quart-temps. Tache de bien te concentrer, je veux que l'écart soit si grand qu'ils ne comprendront même pas comment cela est arrivé. Ils n'ont ni coach ni manager digne de ce nom, ça ne sera pas si diffile.

-Oui, Seijuro-kun.

-Un jour, je vais t'interdir de rajouter le kun après mon prénom. Je te l'ai déjà dis, appelle-moi juste Seijuro.

-Je ne peux pas, Seijuro-kun est trop important pour que je fasse une chose pareille.

Le capitaine de la Génération des Miracles soupira puis alla s'aligner avec son équipe. Celle d'en face lançait effectivement des regards mauvais en direction du banc de son équipe. Cela l'agaça prodigieusement, et il se jura que dès que ce match serait terminé, Seirin sera paralysé par la simple mention de la Génération des Miracles. Les autres semblaient penser à peu près la même chose, puisque Murasakibara regardait déjà ses adversaires comme s'ils étaient des cafards génant son déjeuner. Cette fois, personne ne pourra le passer. Et même s'ils le faisaient, cela ne ferait que mettre le centre encore plus en colère. Le contraste entre le Atsushi adorable qui réclamait des bonbons à Kuroko et ce monstre sur le terrain était destabilisant pour qui n'avait pas l'habitude. Alors qu'il prenait sa place sous le panier, il déclara avec une colère palpable à Kyoshi :

-Cette fois, je vais t'écraser au point que tu abandonne le basket.

Cette simple phrase fit comprendre à Seirin qu'ils avaient devant eux des adversaires près à se battre de toutes leur forces pour vaincre et les écraser. Un nouveau regard vers le banc amena la conscience que Kuroko allait rentrer sur le terrain à un moment et qu'il les aiderait sans problème. Après tout, eux-même avaient toujours eut du mal à voir leur plus petit joueur. Comment feraient-ils pour l'arrêter une fois que le bleuté ne voudrait plus qu'ils le voient ? Ce problème n'avait pour l'instant aucune réponse, mais les joueurs de Seirin sentaient qu'ils partaient perdant dans cette rencontre.

Dès le départ, Seirin fut distancé par la Génération des Miracles. Le premier a marquer fut Midorima, Aomine marquant efficacement Kagami. Lumière contre lumière. Mais chaque mouvements confortait l'as de Teiko dans ses pensées. Kagami Taiga n'était pas fait pour être la lumière de qui que ce soit, et encore de son précieux Tetsu. La façon dont il avait rejeté la faute sur le passeur pour leur défaite était suffisemment claire pour lui. Jamais un membre de la Génération n'aurait osé parler ainsi à leur Kuroko. Enfin, si Kuroko était allé directement dans l'un de leurs lycées, il n'y aurait jamais eut de défaite, donc pas de raison de s'énerver.

-Kagami, en plus d'être faible au basket, tu es un imbécile. Que crois-tu donc ? Que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit sans Tetsu ?

-Kuroko est une faible inutile, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui, répliqua l'ancienne lumière du joueur fantôme.

-Tu te trompe.

Aomine récupéra la balle que venait de luis passer Murasakibara depuis l'autre bout du terrain et avança vers le panier de Seirin sans rencontrer de vrai résistance, malgré les efforts des deffenseurs. Ils marqua facilement avant de se tourner vers celui qui avait trahis son ombre.

-Et nous allons te le montrer avant la fin du gagnerons, vous ne valez rien sans Tetsu. Mais nous voulons que ce soit lui qui vous donne le coup de grâce.

-Daiki, arrête de discuter et retourne à ton poste.

Au grand étonnement de toute l'équipe de Seirin, le joueur bronzé obéit sans discuter à l'ordre de son capitaine. Face à leur stupeur, Akashi eut juste un regard de mépris. Ce fut Kise qui répondit à leurs intérogations.

-Les ordres d'Akashi sont absolus. On ne peut pas lui dire non, et discuter est inutile. Tout le monde le sait.

Après avoir terminé son explication, Kise retourna à son poste. Izuki stressait véritablement, pour cette fois. D'habitude, son œil de l'aigle était suffisant pour gagner. Cependant, Akashi avait l' œil de l'empereur, ce qui bloquait toutes ses stratégies. Chaque mouvements étaient prévu, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. A ce moment-là, Izuki commença à vraiment regretter que Kuroko ne joue plus dans leur équipe. S'il le faisait, il aurait put trouver une solution. Malheureusement, le seul joueur pouvant échapper momentanément à la vision de son adversaire était aujourd'hui contre lui. Il maudit le jour où ils avaient perdu la Winter Cup. S'ils avaient gagné, peut-être auraient-ils encore une chance aujourd'hui.

Ses réflexions lui avaient fait garder le ballon trop longtemps, la faute le ramena à l'instant présent. Le rictus narquois du roux aux yeux hétérochromes lui appris que celui-ci savait très bien bien à quoi il pensait. Et le «trop tard, il est à nous» déclarer en passant à côté de lui le conforta dans sa supposition. Il devait trouver un moyen de contrer Akashi sans l'aide de Kuroko, il ne servait à rien de ressasser des regrets.

-Vous n'y arriverez pas. Quoi que vous fassiez, nous gagnerons.

La sonnerie de la fin du quart-temps sembla soulager tous les joueurs de Seirin. Ceux de la Génération des Miracles se contentèrent de sourire avec impatience en constatant que ce serait au tours de Kuroko de rentrer sur le terrain. Le vrai cauchemard de Seirin commencerait à cet instant. Kise s'assit en soupirant et jeta un regard au score. Il avait un peu perdu le compte de panier qu'ils rentraient et de tirs que Murasakibara arrêtait. Le résultat du premier quart-temps le figea cependant quelques secondes.

-Euh...c'est peut-être moi, mais je vois zéro à cent soixante. Seirin ne pas être _si_ nul que ça, tout de même.

-Tu voies très bien, Ryouta. Ils n'ont aucune chance de remonter maintenant, ils le savent. Tetsuya, c'est à toi de jouer, à partir de maintenant.

Le joueur fantôme hocha la tête et s'avança vers le terrain lorsque le match reprit. Au moment où ils le virent, les joueurs de Seirin semblèrent se détende, comme certains qu'ils n'auraient pas à s'inquiéter de sa présence. Ils avaient pourtantjouer suffisament souvent ensemble pour savoir que négliger sa présence était un suicide collectif. Seul Izuki su raidit un peu plus, persuadé que ça allait être encore pire maintenant qu'un joueur qu'il avait des difficultés à localiser était sur le terrain. Même Kagami regardait son ancienne ombre de haut. Portant, beaucoup de sourires diparurent d'un coup lorsque Kuroko rattrapa la balle, passa Hyuga et...fut sous le panier de Seirin, de l'autre côté du terrain, à l'opposé de sa position précédante, sans que qui ce soit ait put le voir passer. Et s'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir passer, avec en plus son Fantome Shot, Kuroko devenait le joueur le plus dangereux sur le terrain, mais malheureusement le seul qu'ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter. A cet instant, tous les membres de Seirin regrettèrent leurs actes envers Kuroko, car si, effectivement, il les avait fait gagner à plus d'une reprise, il venait de leur prouver qu'ils n'avaient asolument aucune idée de l'étendu réelle de ses capacité au basket.

Leur enfer durait depuis maintenant trent-neuf minute, ils n'avait plus qu'une minute pour tenter de marquer deux points. Décidé, Kagami feinta Murasakibara et tenta de marquer alors que celui-ci était tours en l'air. Seulement, cette tactique pouvait marcher lorsque Kuroko jouait avec lui. La situation était toute autre que lors de leur dernier match contre Yosen. S'il passa effectivement sans mal Murasakibara, il perdit le ballon avant même de s'en rendre compte, et sans comprendre pourquoi, il vit la balle traverser le terrain et Akashi marquer les derniers points du match. Alors que la sonnerie de fin de match résonnait dans le gymnase, Kagami se retourna et vit Kuroko qui le fixait.

Kagami resta figé par ce regard. On voyait dedans les restes de la Zone de Kuroko qui s'évanuissaient lentement. Aucun d'eux n'auraient put faire quoi que ce soit, Kuroko n'était pas seulemnt devenu invisible. Durant ce match, il avait été impalpable.

-En ligne, s'il vous plaît. Avec un score de trois cent cinquante-sept à zéro, l'équipe de la Génération des Miracles l'emporte. Saluez.

Les salus choqués et démoralisés de leurs adversaires étaient une délicieuse musique aux oreilles d'Akashi. Après un dernier regard pour les perdant, il emmena ses joueurs dans les vestaires où Murasakibara se jeta sur ses friandises adoré.

-Murasakibara-kun, tu devrais te changer avent de manger. Tu vas attraper froid, sinon.

-Tetsuya a raison, Atsushi. Change-toi d'abord.

Et alors que le violet obéissait, le rouge attrapa Tetsuya par le bras pour l'embrasser sans lui laisser la possibilité de se soustraire au baiser. Et malgré les hoquets de surprises de ses coéquipiers, le bleuté ne put s'empécher de penser que, décidément, cette journée était parfaite.

On ne tue pas l'auteur, elle ne pourra plus écrire sinon.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'avoues avoir bien rigolé en écrivant les passages avec Murasakibara en mode gamin bouffeur de bonbons !

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamé:**Les personnages de Kuroko no Basuke ne sont pas de moi, seule l'histoire sort de mon esprit tordue.

**Résumé:**Un jour comme un autre pour Kuroko, qui ne se doute pas de ce qu'il va lui arriver...

******Personnage/couple :** Akashi/Kuroko, Génération des Miracles

**Réponse aux review :**

azumi:Je dois dire que, même moi, je me suis bien éclatée à écrire ce chapitre! Je voyais tellement Kuroko dans son casier, c'était énorme!

LiliChuri:Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bientôt se rendre compte très précisément de leur erreur! Sinon, contente que mon Murasakibara te plaise, j'ai essayé de pas trop forcé sur le côté gamin, on le voit pas trop dans le manga. Le chapitre à un tardé, mais je prépare mon bac de français et je suis en L, du coup, j'ai double dose de travail.

Kyu-chan:La longueur de ta review n'est pas très importante, surtout que, comme j'écris la plupart de mes chapitres au lycée, si je me fais prendre, je vais avoir des problèmes. Les reviews courtes sont donc très bien acceptées, c'est moins risqué pour moi quand je les lis et que j'y réponds. Merci pour ton bisou d'encouragement, je l'ai reçut avec plaisir.

Guest:Pas besoin de sortir ta hache, le chapitre est là! Et je dois t'avouer que, personnellement, je n'ai absolument rien contre Seirin ou Kagami dans le manga, mais sinon, mon histoire ne marchait pas, alors...

Jin Ginkaku:Ben en fait, je me suis bel et bien fait tuer par une de mes amies qui me lit, elle trouvait que la fin du chapitre était trop frustrante. Donc, je préfère prendre en compte cette éventualité en postant.

MissXYZ: Tu ne peux pas faire de moi ton esclave, sinon je porte plainte, non mais! Et c'est quoi ces menaces à la noix? Je te connais mieux que ça, voyons (cherche son abris anti-atomique pour se mettre hors de portée d'une hypothétique attaque amie). Bref, voilà le chapitre.

BlackCerise:Je me suis éclatée à leur en mettre plein les dents, mes propres écrits m'ont énervés. Je suis du genre émotive. Enfin, merci pour ta review, continue de me lire!

Aiiwa:Ouais, je me disais qu'un score bien méchant, ce serait bien fait pour eux. Mais j'ai peut-être poussé trop loin, là! Merci pour ta review.

Alexy971:Laminé de chez laminé, même. Je dirais passé au mixer, peut-être. Enfin, le score à fait rire mes sœurs quand elles ont lu mon chapitre, alors je l'ai laissé.

yami ni hikari:Eh non! C'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont la GdM! Merci pour le compliment, ça fait super plaisir! Bonne lecture!

OokamiAmaterasu99:Ouais! Du yaoi! Euh, attends, c'est moi qu'écrit cette fic, de toute façon, donc y aura du yaoi, j'ai pas besoin d'être enfermée pour ça. C'est même à cause de ça que je vais être enfermée! Enfin, pas que. Et pour le psy, désolée, ils ont tendance à me fuir, je ne peux pas te conseiller, surtout que c'est ceux des hôpitaux que je vais voir généralement, et le dernier était psychiatre dans un asile! Donc non, pas d'adresse, désolée.

**Attention, ce chapitre contient des contenus explicites! Ne lisez pas si ça vous choque!**

**Une véritable équipe**

Après la petite fête organisée par l'équipe pour célébrer cette première victoire importante (pour eux, étant donné le faible niveau dont avait fait preuve Seirin, c'était juste personnel), Akashi mit tout le monde dehors, puisqu'ils étaient chez lui. Tout le monde sauf Kuroko, qui, bien qu'un peu émêché, comprit très bien que le regard prédateur qui pesait sur lui depuis le début de la soirée ne pouvait être que celui de son tout nouveau petit ami. Petit ami à l'air affamé, d'ailleurs.

-Euh, Seijuro-kun, tu sais, je ferais mieux de rentrer et...

-Tetsuya, tu n'iras nul part d'autre que dans mon lit.

La voix basse et rauque d'Akashi fit déglutir Kuroko qui recula d'un pas quand son capitaine s'approcha. Malheureusement pour lui, enfin, il n'était pas totalement contre non plus, mais par principe, quoi, donc, malheureusement, le rouge fut plus rapide que lui et l'attrapa par le bras pour le presser contre lui. Le gémissement surpris que laissa échapper Kuroko permit au capitaine de l'embrasser profondément. Profitant de son manque de réaction immédiat, le roux souleva le bleuté pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Là, il le jeta sur son lit et le regarda un moment. Les joues rouges et la respiration haletante, le passeur était délicieusement attirant ainsi étendu sur son lit.

Se léchant les lèvres, le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes fit passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête et se pencha sur son futur amant gémissant d'anticipation mais bien trop habillé à son goût. Le haut du fantôme disparut donc très rapidement, trop rapidement pour qu'il s'en aperçoive lui-même, perdu dans un océan de désir qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvit. Les lèvres et la langue d'Akashi partit immédiatement à la découverte de ce corps sous lui, offert sans résistance. Il trouva un premier téton dont il décida de s'occuper, histoire d'obtenir un peu plus de gémissements. Et il eut satisfaction lorsque son amant se tordit et gémissant fortement quelque chose ressemblant à «Seijuro» mais en moins compréhensible. Le roux ricana et tortura le deuxième avec tout autant d'application, récoltant de petits cris fort agréables pour son orgueil de mâle dominant.

Alors qu'il arrachait le pantalon du passeur, il descendait lentement le long du ventre de celui-ci. Un cri plus fort que les autres lui fit comprendre qu'il avait trouvé un point sensible, auquel il s'attaqua avec beaucoup plus de franchise. Son propre sexe pulsait presque douloureusement dans son bas. Il décida donc de le libérer, et ils furent bientôt tous les deux nus. Son impatience atteint des sommets et Akashi commença donc à préparer son compagnon à sa venu. Le premier doigt fut à peine remarqué face aux lèvres sur sa poitrines. Le deuxième le fit un peu grimacer mais il s'y fit très vite et en redemanda. Le troisième doigt, en revanche, fit naître une franche grimace sur le visage de Kuroko. Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable. Il allait le signifier à son amant lorsque celui-ci toucha enfin sa prostate. Toute idée de protestation fut immédiatement oubliée, ne laissant place qu'à des supplications pour plus. Quand il jugea le bleuté suffisamment prêt, Akashi retira ses doigts, s'attirant un gémissement de frustration de la part de son compagnon, et se lubrifia rapidement.

-Reste bien détendu, Tetsuya.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour pénétrer le petit corps si désirable sous lui, lui tirant un hoquet de surprise. Etant d'humeur généreuse, il décida d'attendre un instant que Kuroko s'adapte à sa présence en lui. Puis, lorsqu'il ne tint plus, Akashi commença de longs mouvements qui firent gémir le passeur de la Génération des Miracles. Rapidement, le rouge trouva la prostate du bleu et les gémissements se transformèrent en cris de plaisir. Inexpérimenté, le passeur ne mit pas longtemps à sentir la jouissance monter.

-Sei...juro-kun. Je vais...je vais...

-Viens, Tetsuya. Je veux que tu cries pour moi.

-Seijuro!

Voir et sentir les effets de la jouissance sur le petit corps qu'il pénétrait entraîna l'orgasme d'Akashi qui vint dans un grondement animal. Après cela, il se retira doucement, s'allongea sur le côté, attira son amant contre lui et décréta qu'il pourrait réfléchir demain. Sur ces pensées, il sombra dans le sommeil, rejoignant ainsi le petit joueur qui s'était endormit quasiment immédiatement, épuisé.

Le lendemain, lorsque Kise vit les marques sur la gorge de Kuroko, il poussa un cri de stupeur et attrapa le bleuté pour le cacher derrière lui en jetant un regard épouvanté à son capitaine qui se contenta d'un sourire avant de déclarer:

-Cette fois, j'ai dévoré Tetsuya.

Ledit Tetsuya rougit des pieds à la tête et tenta de disparaître, mais c'était impossible lorsque tous ses anciens coéquipiers le fixaient, éberlués. Midorima en avait lâché son objet porte bonheur du jour, heureusement en tissus puisqu'il s'agissait d'une trousse. Mince alors, ce n'était pas si extraordinaire que ça, tout de même!

-Tetsu, Akashi t'a drogué?

-Hein, mais non!

-Est-ce qu'il est aussi bon qu'une friandise, Aka-chin?

-Murasakibara!

-C'est des plus étonant, vraiment. Comment akashi a-t-il réussit à l'avoir?

-Midorima-kun! Mais arrêté à la fin! Seijuro-kun, aide-moi!

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le bleuté perdait son sang froid légendaire. Akashi le regarda un instant avec un sourire en coin (très) flippant puis se racla la gorge. Immédiatement, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et les disputes se calmèrent.

-Je ne vous ai pas appelé pour vous observer vous chamailler ou pour vous entendre discuter de ma vie privée avec Tetsuya. Ce sujet est donc clos. Je vous informe que vous êtes dors et déjà inscrit dans le lycée Teiko qui vient de rouvrir ses portes après plusieurs années de travaux. A partir de maintenant, nous serons l'équipe de basket du lycée Teiko. Des objections?

Evidemment, personne n'en avait. Même Aomine se taisait, lui toujours si prompte à s'enflammer lorsque l'on prenait une décision dans son dos. Téméraire, mais pas suicidaire, il n'allait certainement pas dire non à Akashi, il le trouvait bien assez psychopathe pour qu'il en rajoute une couche en plus! Et puis, il pourrait ainsi surveiller l'avancée de la relation entre son Tetsu et Akashi, hors de question que son petit frère ait le moindre problème en cas de rupture, même s'il y avait peu de chance que cela arrive. Kise trépignait en tenant toujours Kuroko contre lui, Murasakibara se contentait de manger ses bonbons et ses gâteaux, avec plus d'enthousiaste qu'avant cependant, Midorima remonta juste ses lunettes avant de hocher la tête et Momoi acquiesça vivement.

Alors que Kise venait enfin de relâcher le passeur et que celui-ci se massait la nuque, la jeune fille voulu se jeter sur Kuroko pour le féliciter. Seulement, à peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'une paire de ciseaux la frôla pour se planter dans le sol. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'attaquant qui avait encore la main tendue.

-Encore une chose. Satsuki, ne t'approche plus de Tetsuya, ton comportement me met véritablement en colère. Tous ceux qui voudront prétendre à pouvoir le tenir contre eux devront s'attendre à une surveillance rapprochée et continue. Est-ce clair?

Au hochement de tête général, le fantôme soupira avec défaitisme. Certes, il aimait véritablement son petit ami, et ce depuis des années, et se séparer de lui avait été une vrai torture. Mais bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi comme un dictateur! Il ne dit cependant rien et se contenta de suivre le reste de l'équipe dans les vestiaires pour se changer en vue de l'entraînement très certainement insurmontable auquel allait les soumettre leur fou de capitaine. Celui-ci sourit en imaginant avec précision les pensées de ses joueurs. Ils étaient évidemment dans le vrai, et ils allait vite s'en rendre compte.

–-

Alors? Verdict?

J'accepte toutes les critiques, sauf les insultes.

A la prochaine!


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponse aux review :**

MissXYZ:Ben, franchement, tu vois Akashi autrement que comme extrêmement possessif? Moi pas, et il faut bien qu'il surveille ce qui lui appartient. Et tu vois, j'ai finalement posté le chapitre 7 (avant de finir mon anthologie. C'est mal!)

yami ni hikari:Eh eh! Ouais, je bavais toute seule en l'écrivant, ce chapitre. Le problème, c'est que je savais pas comment faire avancer les choses après ça, du coup, j'ai adoré faire mes devoirs tout à coup (je les fais presque jamais, je crois que ma prof d'espagnol a été choquée quand elle a vu mes exercices fait)

Grwn:J'ai vraiment rien contre Seirin, mais je pourrais pas faire ma fic si ils sont tout gentils tout mignon. Ils se sacrifient donc pour les besoins de l'histoire. Et moi aussi je l'adore, Murasakibara en grand gamin! Quant aux objets du jour, je me dis qu'au Japon, il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui s'étouffe à moitié de rire en disant les objets du jour de tout le monde! Alors moi aussi, je rigole.

LiliChuri:Contente que mon lemon t'ai plu. Par contre, c'est sans doute à cause du bac que je vais avoir énormément de retard. Mais je vais tenter de faire des chapitres plus longs, promis.

x Manga Forever:Pour ma présentation, je ne peux pas la changé. Quand j'écris, je mets une ligne entre la présentation en l'histoire, mais quand je poste le chapitre, elle s'enlève automatiquement. C'est assez agaçant. Et tu as tout à fait le droit de te le permettre. Je sais que je fais des fautes, je les limites au maximum, mais l'orthographe et moi n'avons jamais été très amis! (une honte pour une littéraire!) Et comme je n'ai pas de béta readeuse, on dit qu'il est toujours difficile de voir ses propres fautes. Corrige moi si tu veux, je saurais comme ça les fautes à éviter. Et merci pour tes commentaires, je les ai adorés.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Kuroko no Basuke ne sont pas de moi, seule l'histoire sort de mon esprit tordu.

**Résumé :** Un jour comme un autre pour Kuroko, qui ne se doute pas un instant de ce qu'il va lui arriver...

**Personnage/couple :** Akashi/Kuroko, Génération des Miracles

Les personnages ne s'appelleront pas entre eux forcément comme dans le manga.

Je suis vrament désolé pour le retard, j'avais tellement d'autres choses à faire (même si le rangement de mon bureau n'était que pour faire plaisir à ma mère). Pour me faire pardonner, le prochain chapitre viendra rapidement.

* * *

**Une véritable équipe**

Après avoir courrus/sautés/dribbler/passer/dunker/tirer/menacer pendant des heures (rayer la mention inutile), Akashi laissa enfin ses joueurs se reposer. Leur prochain match n'étant que trois semaines plus tard, ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient pour s'entraîner. Un véritable affrontement avec une équipe forte ne saurait en effet tarder en il vallait mieux pour eux être prêts, s'ils voulaient vivre suffisamment longemps pour avoir leurs diplômes de fin d'étude.

Souriant sadiquement, le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes regarda son équipe se trainer vers les vestiaires. Il rejoignit Kuroko qui avait plus de mal que les autres, son tortionnaire de petit ami ne l'ayant pas ménagé durant l'entraînement. Le rouge attrapa la taille fine du passeur et le poussa directement dans les douches, sans lui laisser le temps de se déshabiller avant.

-Seijuro-kun, je suis habillé.

C'est pas grave, je vais t'aider à enlever tes vêtements. C'est mon rôle en tant que ton petit ami de t'aider dans les tâches difficiles.

-Je n'ai aucune difficultés à me déshabiller, Seijuro-kun.

Soupirant, le bleuté se laissa faire. On ne dit pas non à Akashi. Le capitaine souris diaboliquement à la rédition de son joueur fantôme, mais décida que les douches des vestiaires n'étaient pas le meilleur endroit pour marqué sa possession. Il se contenta donc de le dévêtir et de le laver sans lui permettre de bouger par lui même. Ensuite, il lui tendit ses affaires, se nettoya lui-même et se changea avant d'attraper le main de son amant et de le tirer vers la sortie.

-Je vous attendrais devant le portail du lycée Teiko demain à la première heure. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Il fixa du regard Aomine, qui avait toujours autant de mal à se lever, puis partit, ne prêtant pas plus d'attention aux autres que cela. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Kuroko tenta de récupérer sa main pour mettre son sac sur son épaule, mais tout ce qu'il put faire c'est de regarder le roux prendre son sac pour le porter. Décidemment, Akashi était têtu. Kuroko décida donc de bouder, puisque son petit ami ne le laissait rien faire. Il refusa obstinément de répondre aux questions d'Akashi qui avait bien comprit ce qu'il se passait et qui s'en amusait franchement.

Une fois rentré chez le capitaine, celui-ci le fit s'assoir pour faire à manger, lui jetant des coups d'oeil amusés par dessus son épaule.

-Tu sais Tetsuya, faire la tête ne me dérangera pas plus que cela. Si tu veux, je t'offrirais un milkshake pour me faire pardonner. Viens à table. J'ai presque finit.

Grommelant à propos des petits amis casse pieds et dictateurs, le passeur s'exécuta et vint s'assoir autour de la table. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de jeter des regards noirs à Akashi qui ricanait lorsqu'il les sentait sur sa nuque.

Un plat de ramen sur la table et les assiettes pleines, Akashi souhaita un bon appétit à Kuroko qui lui répondit en grgnant presque et ils mangèrent dans le silence, chacun se plaisant dans l'absence de bruit. Après le repas, Kuroko exigea de faire la vaisselle. C'est sous le sourire amusé de son amant qu'il put le faire, celui-ci ayant accepté qu'il fasse quelque chose d'autre que le regarder.

-Pourquoi Seijuro-kun veut-il que tout le monde soit dans le même lycée?

-Pour avoir tout le monde sous la main, Tetsuya, répondit le rouge. J'ai trop longtemps laissé notre équipe se dispercer. Vous m'appartenez et personne d'autre que nous ne sommes la Génération des Miracles. Il est temps de le rappeler à ceux qui ont crus pouvoir se vanter d'avoir un membre de la Génération des Miracles dans son équipe. Nous sommes plus efficaces ensemble.

Le bleuté acquisça et termina sa vaisselle. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il fut soulevé par Akashi et se retrouva en un rien de temps allongé sur le lit de son capitaine. Celui-ci, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, se jeta sur lui, bien décidé à profiter de son temps seul avec son petit ami.

Le lycée Teiko était grand. Très grand. Et tout neuf, aussi, tout juste rénové après un incendi partit des cuisines et qui avait ravagé l'intégralité de l'établissement. Kuroko se tenait devant les grilles, surveillé par Akashi pour s'assurer que la foule des élèves retournant en cours dans ces nouveaux bâtiments n'allait pas emporter le petit joueur sans même s'en apercevoir. Ils attendaient tous les deux le reste de l'équipe.

Après un petit quart d'heure, Midorima se montra, tenant un imperméable vert sur son bras gauche. En levant le nez, le bleuté remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas un seul petit nuage à l'horizon. Avant qu'il ait put faire une remarque, cependant, le lanceur lui jeta un regard noir le réduisant au silence assez efficacement. Derrière lui arrivait Kise, poursuivit comme souvent par une horde de fans à qui il ne prêtait, pour une fois, aucune attention, prenant garde d'être bien à l'heure pour éviter les foudes mortelles de son terrifiant capitaine. Cinq minutes plus tard, Murasakibara arriva, son éternel paquet de gâteaux à la main, grignotant tranquillement.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que la sonnerie allait bientôt retentir, Aomine se présenta, suivit de Momoi. La jeune fille voulu un instant se jeter sur le passeur, mais un regard sur Akashi la convainquit de ne pas tenter le diable. Toute manager incroyable qu'elle était, sa vie risquait d'être raccourci brutalement si elle essayait encore de s'accaparer le petit ami du dictateur de la Génération des Miracles, la seule personne capable de se faire obéir sans aucun problème de tous ses joueurs.

-Tu as faillis être en retard Daiki. Que ça ne se reproduise pas. Suivez moi, nous sommes tous dans la même classe. Nous serons tous au premier rang, et le premier que je prend à dormir aura un entraînement supplémentaire.

Autant dire que cette phrase convainquit tout le monde d'être très attentif en cours, surtout Aomine qui avait déjà quelque chose à se reprocher selon le rouge. Ils le suivirent donc jusqu'à leur salle de classe où ils accaparèrent le premier rang, comme indiqué par le capitaine tyranique qui surveillait toujours autant Kuroko. Celui-ci avait déjà été abordé dans le couloir par un certain nombre de jeunes filles et jeunes hommes qui avaient précipitemment fait demi tour en voyant le démon qui les fixait derrière leur proie. Finalement, aussi mignon le jeune homme pouvait-il être, il ne vallait pas de perdre la vie se jeune. La rumeur s'était d'ailleurs rapidement répendu qu'un ange était suivit par un démon. Ceux qui venait du collège Teiko savait déjà qui ils étaient, mais se demandaient pourquoi Akashi avait décidé de terroriser tout le monde dès le premier jour.

Les cours furent un véritables calvaire pour Aomine et Murasakibara qui ne pouvaient ni dormir ni manger, chose dont ils avaient prit l'habitude depuis le début de l'année. Le regard rouge et jaune qui se posait sur eux à chaque fois qu'ils s'assoupissaient ou tendait la main vers un bonbon les ramenait cependant à l'ordre et il ne tentait plus rien pendant quelques minutes avant que l'envie ne soit trop forte et qu'ils se fassent de nouveau réprimander silencieusement par leur capitaine.

La pause de midi sonna comme une délivrance pour les deux qui commençaient vraiment à n'en plus pouvoir. Le cri de soulagement du bleu le fit sourire alors qu'il sortait son propre déjeuner et se rendait sur le toit où ils avaient l'habitude de manger au collège. Quand tout le monde se fut installé, ils commencèrent à manger, se chamaillant pour obtenir plus ou rabrouant inefficacement son voisin. La scène famillière tira un sourire heureux à Kuroko qui mangeait, lui, en silence et loin de Murasakibara et Aomine qui tentait de prendre leur portions à Kise Midorima, sans succès.

Malheureusement pour les deux plus grands, la pause se termina et il fallut retourner en classe. S'est en trainant des pieds qu'ils le firent, peu désirant de retourner en enfer pour encore quatre heures avant d'aller à l'entraînement.

Vers la fin de la journée, même Kise et Kuroko étaient tentés de s'endormir tout simplement sur leur table. Malheureusement pour le fantôme, il se trouvait à côté de son amant et ne pouvait donc pas s'endormir sans être vu. C'est en baillant et s'étirant que l'équipe se rendit au gymnase où leur calvaire commença. Voyant tout ce que leur capitaine leur avait prévu, certains en furent même découragé.

-Seijuro-kun, aucun de nous ne s'est endormit. Pourquoi être si cruel.

-Ceci, Tetsuya, est le programme d'entraînement normal que nous ferons tous les jours. Je l'augmenterais ou le diminuerais en fonction de votre avancée, ou de vos punitions.

Désespérés, les joueurs se rendirent aux vestiaires. L'entraînement fut dur, très dur, et ils furent tous heureux lorsque le capitaine les libéra, se précipitant dans les douches avant que celui-ci ne change d'avis. Ricanant, le tortionnaire se chargea de ranger le matériel et partit se changer à son tour.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Kuroko ne put que sourire. Cette journée, bien que fatigante, avait été la meilleure qu'il ait eut depuis des mois. C'est en songeant qu'elles seraient maintenant toutes semblables à celle-ci qu'il s'endormit, satisfait.

Alors? C'est pas mal, n'est-ce pas?

J'attends vos review avec impatience!


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponse aux review :**

Alyxel:C'est pas grave que tu t'absente, moi aussi (sauf que moi, je suis censé écrire l'histoire. Je dois pas m'absenter). Et non, je n'épargne personne (sauf Akashi, il est trop dangereux, lui). Fin bref, voilà le prochain chapitre.

Mikichuu:Merci, c'est super gentil! Et il est normal qu'Akashi soit hyper possessif (ou en tout cas, je ne le vois pas autrement).

LiliChuri:Moi, je ne pouvais ni dormir ni manger lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Pourquoi eux auraient-ils eut ce droit? Bon, j'avoue, c'est simplement parce que ça me faisais bien marrer! Moi, en tout cas, je vois très bien Kuroko en ange et Akashi en démon. Ça leur va très bien! Trop bien même, c'est pas normal. Et si ils l'étaient vraiment? Ahem, c'est la chaleur. Bonne lecture!

Kyu-chan:Merci!

MissXYZ:Ose me dire que le fait qu'Akashi fatigue Kuroko te dérange! Et tu sais qui m'a inspiré l'ange et le démon? Une certaine Sidonie et un certain Matt. Je crois que tu connais.

Persona Aevum :N'attends plus, voici la suite! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir.

vanimia :Là, Akashi va être de moins bonne humeur déjà! Merci beaucoup, ma vocation à toujours été marchande de rêves! J'ai atteinds le but de ma vie! (ne pas faire attention au délire de l'auteur, la chaleur à fait fondre ses pauvres neuronnes)

x Manga Forever:J'ai l'habitude, mon ordi aime bien me troller. Ce n'est donc pas un problème, quand ça marche pas, ça marche pas, c'est tout. Et si on montait le club des littéraires nulles en orthographe? C'est une bonne idée non?

Cristalya:Merci ça me fait super plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te semblera aussi super que les autres et bonne lecture.

yami ni hikari :Eh eh, tu crois pas si bien dire, ils vont souffrir mwahahahaha! Bref, voilà la suite.

Et voilà, malgré la chaleur (et le bac tout proche) j'ai réussis à poster le chapitre 8 de ma fic! Vive moi! (la conscience de l'auteur tient à préciser que celle-ci n'a pas prit ces petits cachets. Merci d'être indulgent avec elle)

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Kuroko no Basuke ne sont pas de moi, seule l'histoire sort de mon esprit tordu.

**Résumé :** Un jour comme un autre pour Kuroko, qui ne se doute pas un instant de ce qu'il va lui arriver...

**Personnage/couple :** Akashi/Kuroko, Génération des Miracles

Les personnages ne s'appelleront pas entre eux forcément comme dans le manga.

Voici la suite avec de l'avance, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre !

**Une véritable équipe**

Après cette journée de véritable enfer ou de franc amusement, cela dépend évidemment du point de vue, l'équipe de Teiko ne faiblit pas d'un iota, et de toutes façons, son capitaine ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Les entraînements quotidiens commençaient à ne plus être aussi ardus, deux semaines étant passées.

Malheureusement pour eux, certains, pour ne pas dire une seuls personne, lorgnait encore sur le petit joueur fantôme, et bien que ne faisant pas vraiment partie de son équipe, Akashi décida de faire autant souffrir Momoi que le reste de ses joueurs. C'est ainsi que la jeune fille se retrouva à suivre le même entraînements que ses amis, en dix fois pire parce qu'elle continuait de courir après Kuroko en criant «Tetsu-kun» à tout bout de champ. Les autres élèves, et pas seulement ceux de la Génération des Miracles, se demandaient si elle n'était pas tout simplement masochiste. Ou stupide.

En ce qui concernait la surveillance rapprochée, Kise entre autres avait découvert qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air. Dès qu'il voulait faire un câlin à son Kurokocci, il voyait des yeux rouge et jaune le suivre et l'éclat menaçant des ciseaux. Et il y en avait beaucoup, de ceux-ci. Au point que toute la Génération des Miracles, moins Akashi et Kuroko, commençait à développer une véritable allergie aux ciseaux.

Ce jour-là, un dimanche, l'équipe s'était rassemblée pour parler de leur prochain adversaire. Il ne devrait pas leur poser trop de problème, bien que l'un d'entre eux mesure presque deux mètres, ce qui pourrait gêner Murasakibara. Mais comme l'aubergine géante n'était pas toute seule dans l'équipe, le match était, comme toujours, gagné d'avance. Après tout, la victoire est aussi naturelle que respirer pour Akashi.

-Satsuki, fais encore un pas et tu courras pour ta vie.

Cinq visages se tournèrent vers la fille aux cheveux roses d'un air désespéré. Vraiment, elle n'allait pas survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Après avoir vu la jeune suicidaire reculer, le capitaine repris son explication.

-Comme je le disais, nos prochains adversaires ne sont pas se qui m'inquiète.

A la mention de l'inquiétude de leur chef, tous les joueurs se tournèrentvers lui. Akashi n'était jamais inquiet, tout au plus un peu dérangé. Pour qu'il dise lui-même que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'est que cette chose devait être grave.

-Les joueurs que nous affronterons dans exactement seize jours ne nous sont pas inconnus. Si Seirin angoissait Tetsuya, cette école-ci va sans aucun doute vous perturber. Ce sont les Colosses. Ils ont encore améliorer leur jeu, nous risquons beaucoup. Et pas seulement sur le plan du score. Hanamiya est un ange de sainteté et de gentillesse en comparaison de leur capitaine, et il a changé la composition de son équipe. Ses joueurs sont plus forts, plus grands et plus agressifs. Je veux donc que chacun d'entre vous soit préparé à recevoir des coups durant cette confrontation. Econnomisez-vous sur notre match de la semaine prochaine, je veux que vous jouiez à fond contre les Colosses. Il s'agit-là de nos pires ennemis, ne l'oubliez pas.

Personne ne lui répondit, trop préoccupé par cette nouvelle. Kise et Kuroko, surtout, avaient l'air choqués. Murasakibara en avait même lâché ses friandises. En ce qui concerne les autres, cependant, ils avaient l'air plus que déterminé à gagner cette rencontre.

-Bon, avant tout, demain, nous jouons contre Seirin. Ils vuelent faire le match retour pour prouver qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous. Concidérez cela comme un entraînement comme un autre pour gagner contre les autres équipes. Quelque chose à dire?

Le silence épais qui répondit au rouge était à couper au couteau. Non seulement leur pire ennemi allait jouer contre eux, mais ceux qui avaient fait tant de mal à leur petit frère si adorable voulaient rejouer un match. De dépis, Kise lâcha un gémissement suffisament sonore pour que le sadique roux l'entende. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

-Bien, à demain. Et pas de retardataire. Satsuki, si Daiki est en retard, je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable. Est-ce clair?

-Euh...oui, répondit la pauvre jeune fille qui ne savait pas comment faire pour que son ami arrive à l'heure pour une fois.

Sur ce, le rouge partit en tirant son petit ami par la main. Celui-ci soupira en se disant qu'il allait avoir une longue nuit.

Et il ne se trompait pas. A peine arrivés, Akashi le poussa au salon et enleva le t-shirt fin du fantôme. Décidé à ne pas se laisser faire si facilement, le plus petit tira sur la chemise de son capitaine, faisant sauter tous les boutons de celle-ci.

-Impatient, ronronna le roux de l'oreille de sa victime.

Celle-ci gémit quelque chose ressemblant à un «dépêche-toi» bien impérieux. Son compagnon eut un rictus et se contenta de suçoter le cou sensible de son amant, passant ensuite à ses tétons qui ne demandaient qu'à être torturés. Il ignora l'envie urgente de Kuroko qui traduisait sans peine son besoin d'être rassuré et pris en charge.

-Seijuro-kun, s'il te plait, plus...

-Plus de quoi Tetsuya? Que veux-tu?

Comprenant que son amant se moquait un peu de lui, le bleuté se dégagea et décréta qu'il allait se faire plaisir tout seul. Furieux, le capitaine l'attrapa par la taille, le jeta sur son épaule et entreprit de lui enluver le reste de ses vêtements tout en se rendant dans sa chambre. Il déposa Kuroko devant son bureau et le fit se pencher en avant. Il le prépara sommairement avant de baisser son propre bas ainsi que son souvêtement. Il senfonça ensuite dans son compagnon sèchement, attendant tout de même un peu pour ne pas le blesser. Les gémissements du soumis passèrent de douloureux à luxurieux assez rapidement pour qu'il ne perde pas patience. Alors, le rouge commença une série de va-et-vient soutenus et durs qui percutaient à chaque fois la prostate du passeur. Malheureusement pour lui, pour le punir de sa rebuffade, Akashi serra la base de son sexe d'une main pour l'empêcher de jouir alors que lui même finissait par se répendre dans l'antre de son amant. Kuroko, sentant la semence de son petit ami en lui, bougea ses hanches dans l'espoir d'être délivré.

-Tut tut, Tetsuya. Supplies-moi.

Le joueur fantôme refusa d'un signe de tête. Alors, sans lâcher le sexe douloureux de son compagnon têtu, Akashi le retourna poue lui faire face. Sadique, il laissa courir son doigt sur tout la longueur avant de carresser les bourses pleines et demandant délivrance.

-Tu es sûr de toi, Tetsuya?

-Seijuro-kun...s'il te plait, laisse-moi...

-Que je te laisse quoi, Tetsuya?

Rouge de honte et de plaisir, Kuroko détourna la tête. Décidant d'en rajouter une couche supplémentaire, le rouge commença à branler le sexe dur de sa main qui ne le maintenait pas.

-S'il...s'il te plait, laisse-moi jouir!

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Mais tu attendras la fin du deuxième round pour cela, Tetsuya. Te voir ainsi m'a redonné envie de toi.

Pour appuyer ses dires, le sadiques amant du passeur attrapa un lacet qui traînait un l'enroula très serré à la base de l'érection de son compagnon avant de se renfoncer dans son intimité. Ses mouvements de reins étaient lents et mesurés, frottant contre sa prostate maltraitée et amenant des larmes de frustration dans les yeux du bleuté. Surtout que son amant continuait de faire aller et venir sa mian sur la dureté de son soumis, souriant lorsque les plaintes de son petit ami montèrent dans les aigues. Enfin, il se déversa pour la seconde fois en Kuroko et accepta de le détacher. Celui-ci cria en se cambrant, sa jouissance mouillant son torse et le rendant faible, incapable du moindre geste. Gloussant, le rouge le prota jusqu'à son lit et partit dans la salle de bain récupérer de quoi le laver. Après que ce fut fait, il se coucha à son tour et sourit en sentant son amant se blottir contre lui comme un chaton. Décidement, aujourd'hui était une belle journée.

Un gémissement plaintif échappa à Kuroko lorsqu'il tenta de se lever le lendemain matin. Le passeur avait tenté de se redresser mais son postérieur lui rappela immédiatement les activités de la veilles. Le ricanement audible venant de sa droite lui fit tourner un regard furieux vers son petit ami.

-Bonjour Tetsuya.

Seul un marmonnement indistinct lui répondit, ce qui ne fit que naître un grand sourire sur les lèvres d'un capitaine présentement très fier de levant le rouge tendit la main vers Kuroko qui se détourna.

-Ne fais pas la tête, Tetsuya, comment veux-tu te lever sans aide?

-Je n'aurais pas besoin d'aide si Seijuro-kun ne m'avait pas torutré hier soir.

-Tu avais commencé, si tu ne veux pas que je joue, il ne faut pas me provoquer.

Le gromellement qui suivit indiquait bien la mauvaise humeur du joueur fantôme de Teiko. Il accepta néanmoins la main tendue et grimmaça franchement lorsqu'il fut question de se préparer. La difficulté de la tâche l'acheva avant même de commencer.

C'est un couple à l'humeur diamétralement opposée qui arriva au gymnase de Teiko se jour-là. Les autres joueurs les regardèrent arriver en se posant de sérieuses questions.

-Tetsuya ne joueras pas avant la deuxième mi temps et il vaut mieux le ménager pour le moment. Il n'a pas vraiment bien supporter ma punition d'hier soir.

Kise laissa échapper un hoquet et tenta de récupérer le petit bleu pour le mettre à l'abris, mais Aomine l'attrapa par le col et le tira et arrière brusquement. Une paire de ciseaux vola à l'endroit même où il se trouvait un instant au paravant.

-Bien, allez vous préparer, ils vont bientôt arriver.

Sadique, moi? Mais pas du tout!

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponse aux review :**

Alyxel:Akashi n'est pas fou (ou pas tellement), c'est moi qui suis folle! Et je confirme, je suis totalement sadique avec Kuroko (bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne se plaint pas vraiment mais bon...). Kise ou Momoi? Franchement, elle sert à quoi Momoi pour l'instant, à part à se prendre des ciseaux dans la tronche? Et puis, Akashi a un peu besoin de Kise, pour l'équipe.

LiliChuri:Sadique, moi? Meuh non! En fait, je me venge sur vous, parce que je suis en mode stress intense de pré-bac, et que j'ai légèrement l'impression que mes révisions ne servent à rien. Et comment ça des matchs sanglants? Je vais pas non plus les découper en rondelles, si? Bonne lecture.

x Manga Louana:Roh, tout de suite les grands mots! Il est pas mort...du moins je crois pas. Et ne t'en fais pas, les ciseaux sont confisqués en raison d'une surexploitation de ceux-ci. Tu crains rien, c'est promi.

yami ni hikari:Bah si il veut jouer tout seul, il attend qu'Akashi soit plus là (même si celui-ci le saurait quand même, il sait toujours tout, ce maudit Akashi).

Complicate:En relisant le chapitre en question, je me suis apperçu que ce n'était effectivement pas français. Faute à éviter pour moi mercredi! Et il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur la gdm, c'est dommage. Et comme je les adore tous, je les mets tous, comme ça pas de jaloux! Par contre, pour la suite, il faudra attendre au moins samedi, entre temps, j'ai le bac! Et je dois avouer être un peu stresser. Enfin, bonne lecture!

Titi Snape:Toi, t'es fan de HP, je me trompe? Bref, pour moi, Kuroko, il pouvait être que mignon adorable tout plein, donc objectif réussit! Bonne lecture.

Mi-Chan:Eheh, la suite est arrivéééée, sans s'presséééée. Bref, merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite.

Alycia Panther:Oups! Merci, je vais faire plus attention en écrivant. Bonne lecture.

Donc, voilà, dernière ligne droite avant le bac, il me reste un peu plus de deux jour avant le suicide collectif. Quelqu'un a une corde? Parce que je suis dans la merde et bien profond. Donc, bonne chance à tous les bacheliers qui me lisent, et les autres, c'est pas juste vous êtes tranquilles!

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Kuroko no Basuke ne sont pas de moi, seule l'histoire sort de mon esprit tordu.

**Résumé :** Un jour comme un autre pour Kuroko, qui ne se doute pas un instant de ce qu'il va lui arriver...

**Personnage/couple :** Akashi/Kuroko, Génération des Miracles

Les personnages ne s'appelleront pas entre eux forcément comme dans le manga.

Voici la suite avec de l'avance, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre !

**Une véritable équipe**

Alors que l'équipe se changeait dans les vestiaires, Midorima remarqua que Kuroko tremblait un peu, mais ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou d'excitation. Un bruit dans les vestiaires proches des leurs le fit sursauter. D'accord, il a peur. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put dire quoique ce soit, un bras bronzé se posa sur les épaules de l'ombre.

-Bah alors Tetsu? Tu les as déjà battu une fois, ils peuvent rien contre nous. T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

-Daiki, retire ton bras de mon petit ami immédiatement, retentit une voix froide avant que le fantôme ne puisse répondre.

Aomine bondit en arrière comme si son ami était soudain devenu électrique et s'éloigna ensuite doucement avec l'air dégagé de celui craignant pour sa vie. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'avança alors et se posta près de son amant pour regarder un à un ses joueurs. Satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, il intima tout de même du regard à Atsushi de laisser ses bonbons ici. C'est à regrets que celui-ci obtempéra. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il se vengerait sur ses adversaires, c'étaient eux après tout qui l'empêchaient de manger ses friandises adorer.

-Bien, comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, non seulement Tetsuya n'est pas à l'aise avec ces adversaires en particulier, mais il s'agit surtout du match retour pour Seirin, et ils comptent bien nous battre. Peu importe de quelle manière, même si on fait du basket sale, nous gagnerons ce match. Evidemment, nous n'en auront s'en doute pas besoin, mais il vaut mieux être prêt à toute éventualité. Satsuki, quelque chose à signaler?

-Ils vont tenter de mettre Tetsu-kun hors jeu dès qu'il entrera sur le terrain, en le blessant de préférence. Kagami est chargé de le pousser à bout. Seul Izuki semble réticent à ce plan, mais il ne tentera pas de les en empêcher. Et aucun d'eux ne sait ce qu'est la Zone de Tetsu-kun, apperemment.

-Ils vont comprendre bien assez tôt. S'ils avaient l'impression que Tetsuya avait disparut lors de notre dernier match, ils vont pleurer aujourd'hui. Jouons comme à notre habitude, ils nous prennent de haut et ne semblent pas s'en apercevoir malgré leur récente défaite. Je veux que leur score descende dans les négatifs, nous devons être à notre maximum, c'est bien compris?

-Oui, répondirent-ils tous en choeur.

-Seijuro-kun, vais-je devoir entrer dans la Zone?

-Si tu le peux, oui. Mais dans le cas où tu y rentrerais, tu sais qu'elle t'épuise bien plus que nous tous, et ce Kagami peut également y entrer. Tu as besoin de coéquipiers forts pour ta Zone, n'oublies pas que l'un d'entre nous doit aussi y entrer pour suivre ton rythme. Il y restera plus longtemps que toi, mais seul, tu ne pourras pas jouer dans la Zone. Tu ne sais pas tirer dans la Zone.

-Oui, Seijuro-kun.

Après cette mise en garde, le capitaine fit signe à son équipe de le suivre jusqu'au terrain pour «saluer comme il se doit» leurs adversaires. Bien sûr, aucun des joueurs de Teiko ne les reconnaissaient comme de véritables adversaires, mais un match étant un match, ils devaient saluer ceux qu'ils méprisaient.

Lorsqu'ils se saluèrent, les deux capitaines échangèrent un regard lourd de rencoeur d'un côté et positivement ennuyé de l'autre.

-Ne nous prenez pas de haut, nous allons vous faire chuter de votre pied d'estale.

-Sans Tetsuya, vous n'êtes absolument rien. Retenez bien ceci: lorsque ce match sera terminé, la seule mention de notre nom vous fera perdre tous vos moyens.

-C'est une menace?

-Plutôt un fait.

Sur ces mots très...amicaux, le match fut lancé. Comme Momoi l'avait prédit, plusieurs joueurs de Seirin, dont Kagami, se mirent en devoir de pousser Kuroko au bout de ses capacités. S'économisant dans le but de rentrer plus tard dans la Zone, l'ombre était visible à quelques reprises, ce qui permettait à Hyuga ou Kagami de le bloquer partiellement. Agacé par leur manège, le reste de l'équipe marquait points sur points, ne laissant aucun répis à la défense et angoissant petit à petit Izuki qui voyait bien que leur tactique, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, ne marchait pas en leur faveur, mais avait plutôt l'effet opposé. Plus il regardait Kuroko, et plus il s'apercevait qu'il ne le percevait plus dans son œil de l'aigle. Il s'effaçait petit à petit complètement du terrain.

Il souffla de soulagement lorsque le premier quart fut terminé, bien conscient cependant qu'ils souffriraient encore plus dans le second. Il jeta un regard au panneau des scores. -2/145. Comment avaient-ils réussit à faire reculer leur score dans les négatifs? Il ne savait même pas que cela était possible?* Il soupira lourdement. Entre ça et l'aveuglement obsessif de son équipe sur la «trahison» de Kuroko, ils allaient encore perdre contre Teiko. De toutes façons, depuis le départ de Kuroko, ils avaient perdu toute crédibilité, perdant également match après match. Au point même où il se posait des questions sur les capacités véritables de son équipe. S'ils étaient incapables de gagner le moindre match sans le joueur fantôme, méritaient-ils vraiment un joueur de la Génération des Miracles dans celle-ci? Non, il n'arriverait à rien s'il commençait à penser ainsi.

Le deuxième quart-temps commença et l'écart se creusa un peu plus. Sans Kuroko pour passer Murasakibara, ils étaient bloqués. Le meneur était à deux doigt de se mettre à pleurer en constatant quà peine une minute était passée et que déjà leurs adversaires menaient à plus de deux cents. Seulement, tous les autres étaient concentrés sur Kuroko. Kuroko qui était définitivement passé à l'état de fantôme pour le cou.

Izuki se figea. Depuis quand ne le percevait-il plus? C'est à peine s'il captait un éclair bleu, et encore, il ne savait pas si c'était Aomine dans la Zone ou son ancien coéquipier. Dans la Zone également, constata-t-il lorsqu'une balle fut intercepté à moins d'un mettre de lui et qu'elle le fut également de l'autre côté du terrain lorsque le capitaine de Seirin voulut l'avoir pour tirer un trois points. Kuroko avait-il apprit à se téléporter? Etait-ce là les 100% du joueur invisible de Teiko? Le ballon passait d'un joueur de la Génération des Miracles à un autre sans que personne ne puisse l'intercepter. Izuki commença à despérer lorsque trois d'entre dunkèrent à la suite alors qu'il ne les avait même pas vu attraper la balle. La première moitié se termina avec plus de trois cents points d'avance pour Teiko sous le silence estomacqué de tous les spectateurs.

-Akashi doit vraiment les détester, murmura un jeune homme depuis le côté.

C'était aussi le sentiment d'Izuki. Pourquoi étaient-ils là déjà? Une revenche? Mais Teiko n'avait pas besoin de revenche. Quant à eux, ils ne l'auraient pas. S'ils ne pouvaient même pas toucher la balle, à quoi bon?

Il reprit un peu espoir lorsqu'il constata que le jeune joueur roux demandait à Kuroko ne sortir. Sans doute pour le faire revenir plus tard. Mais bon, avec un peu de chance, Kagami pourrait arrêter Midorima avant que celui-ci ne mette un deux paniers à trois points et ils seraient lancés.

Le meneur pouvait toujours espérer. Certes, le fantôme n'était plus à, mais il ne fallait pas non plus sous-estimer les cinq autres. Murasakibara resta à sa place sous le panier et personne ne le délogea de tout le quart-temps. Les joueurs de Seirin passaient leur temps à tomber sur les fesses, chaque fois qu'Akashi s'approchait d'eux en fait. Les paniers à trois points entraient dans leur panier comme si ils y étaient inviter, Kise se moquait limite d'eux à chaque nouveau mouvement qu'il faisait, et Aomine ne cachait pas qu'il se foutait franchement de leur tronche. Ce match était décidément un véritable enfer, et il n'était pas finit. A quoi servait-il de se ridiculiser ainsi? C'est en observant l'équipe de Teiko qu'Izuki s'aperçu que leur capitaine le fixait? Pourquoi? Il était pourtant loin d'être remarquable. Sans doute son manque d'agressivité. S'il continuait de jouer sans trop y croire, ses propre coéquipiers, eux, se voilaient la face, certains de leur victoire. Ça lui donnait envie de hurler. Et finalement, c'est ce qu'il fit après une remarque sur l'incapacité de Teiko de la part de Hyuga.

-Mais bon sang, ouvrez les yeux, cria-t-il. On a aucune chance. Ils sont déjà à trois cents cinquante sept points alors que nous sommes toujours dans notre négatif! Ce n'est pas avec votre attitude que nous les battrons! Et sans Kuroko, c'est peine perdue. On avait déjà du mal en les prenant séparement, mais une fois rassemblés, on se fait laminer! Et si vous continuez avec cet état d'esprit, je démissione de l'équipe dès la fin du match!

Un silence stupéfait reccueillit ses paroles, coupé bientôt par la reprise du match. Et comme le pensait Izuki, Kuroko reprit place sur le terrain. Il tenta de se battre pour avoir au moins le retour de son score dans le positif, mais son discourt n'ayant eu aucun effet sur ses coéquipiers, il s'aperçu rapidement que tous les autres tentaient d'attraper l'air autour d'eux pour forcer Kuroko a sortir du terrain. Peine perdue, évidemment, mais sa décision était prise, il quittait donc le club de basket du lycée Seirin. Il ne restait que cinq secondes. Alors, Izuki s'assit sur le terrain et attendit. Il leva la tête lorsqu'une ombre le couvrit.

-Izuki-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'attends, Kuroko. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais quoique ce soit? On a perdu. Nous sommes quarément dans le négatif, mes anciens coéquipiers ne s'occupent de rien d'autre que d'une vengeance inuile et futile. Alors, Kuroko, je vais attendre tout simplement qu'ils perdent.

-Tu vas vraiment démissionner?

-Oui.

-Viens à Teiko, tu as du talent, tu seras sans doute accepté dans la deuxième équipe. Toi aussi, ton talent est gaché à Seirin. Il a fallut qu'ils me le montrent, mais j'ai compris. Seirin est une équipe opportuniste qui ne s'appuit que sur quelques talents. Kagami aurait put être très bon, mais il est trop égoïste pour cela.

Avant que le brun ne puisse répondre à son ami, la sonerie de fin de match retentit et il se releva. Un regard sur son équipe lui apprit que celle-ci venait sans doute de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient perdu. Et le score lui fit presque faire une crise cardiaque. Le voix d'Akashi derrière lui n'arrangea pas les choses.

-Ne meurs pas, Shun. Il serait bête que le nouveau joueur de Teiko ne meurt avant même d'avoir put jouer pour son équipe.

-Mais...mais...moins deux à six cents quatre vingt dix-huit? Vous êtes pas humains! Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait autant marquer dans un match? Et comment vous avez fait pour qu'on soit dans le négatif?

-Demande à Kise-kun, mais il ne te répondras pas. Il ne nous l'a jamais dit.

Affligé, le meneur se mit en ligne avec les joueurs de Seirin, incapable d'y croire. Sept cents points de différences. Ce n'était logiquement pas possible. Il allait rejoindre des monstres. Ah oui, parce que là, il préférait de loin rejoindre l'équipe ou tout au moins le club capable de faire prendre un départ négatif à son adversaire, c'était moins risqué. Au moins, il ne jouerait contre eux que dans les entraînements!

Alors que tous les joueurs de Seirin sortaient en lançant des regards mauvais à leur vainqueurs, Izuki s'arrêta et s'inclina devant Hyuga.

-Je démissione du club de basketball de Seirin et je rejoins le lycée Teiko. Ils ont su me faire voir mes erreurs, et je préfère jouer avec eux que contre eux, même si je ne sais toujours pas comment Kise-san peut amener le score d'une équipe dans le négatif.

-Et je ne te le dirais pas, Izukicci. Même Akashicci ne sait pas, s'exclama le manequin.

Assomé autant par leur défaite écrasante que par l'annonce de leur désormais ancien coéquipier, les joueurs de Seirin partirent et certains manquèrent même de se prendre les grilles du portail. Pour fêter son arriver dans le lycée, Numéro 2 lui lécha avec anthousiasme le visage.

-Bien, après ce que certains pourraient appeler un match mais que j'appellerais plutôt une humiliation dans les règles, je vous pries de ne pas oublier que nous avons un match à la fin de la semaine. Si l'un d'entre vous est absent pour une quelconque raison lors des entraînements et/ou de ce match, il comprendra profondément ce qu'est la douleur, je peux vous l'assurer. Est-ce bien clair?

-Oui, répondirent plusieurs voix terrorisées.

-Sur ce, n'oubliez pas vos étirements.

Et il tira Kuroko vers les vestiaires pour le changer et l'emmener manu militari chez lui. Avant de sortir du gymnase, Kuroko entendit distinctement Izuki demander si leur capitaine était toujours comme ça.

-Oui, répondit simplement Midorima.

-Et un conseil, enchaîna Aomine. Ne t'approches pas trop près de Tetsu, surtout si tu es exubérant avec lui. Il faut déjà protéger Kise et Satsu, si tu t'y mets aussi, vas vraiment y avoir un mort.

Très bonne idée de le prévenir comme ça, se dit Kuroko. Comme ça, il va prendre ses jambes à son cou et ne jamais revenir. Remarque, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée, le pauvre risque de subir les torures de Seijuro-kun, mieux vaut pour lui qu'il s'éloigne tant qu'il est encore temps.

L'arrivée chez son amant fut mouvetée pour Kuroko qui se retrouva rapidement nu, sous la douche, à gémir sous les assauts de son tortionnaire de petit ami. Plaqué contre le mur de la salle de bain, il finit même par se casser la voix à force de hurler à chaque coup de reins atteignant directement sa prostate. Assurément, son amant était satisfait de son travail aujourd'hui. Et l'entraînement du lendemain allait être des plus difficile, tout comme rester assit sur une chaise dure pendant des heures, car Akashi n'allait évidemment pas lui permettre de ne pas aller en cours. Pire que ses parents! Bon, d'accord, ses parents oubliaient souvent son existence, mais eux aux moins, ils ne l'obligeaient à rien.

Le lendemain, les prédictions de l'ombre se vérifièrent. Et Izuki, qui mangeait avec eux le temps qu'il se fasse des amis dans sa propre classe, s'en étonna à l'heure du déjeuner.

-Je me suis contenté de dévorer Tetsuya, Shun.

-C'est presque de la maltraitance! Pauvre Kurokocci, si jeune et déjà si...

Le blond ne termina pas sa phrase car des baguettes volèrent très près de son visage, l'enjoignant _amicalement_ à se taire. L'incriminé déglutit difficilement et fixa avec crainte le nombre impressionant de baguettes se trouvant dans les environs.

-Des baguettes, Seijuro-kun?

-Je les avais déjà à la main, alors que mes ciseaux se trouvent sous mes manches.

-Quelles manches?

-En fait, ils sont dans mes bras.**

Un grand blanc put se faire entendre à cet instant. Voilà pourquoi il était capable de sortir des ciseaux même dans son uniforme de l'équipe, réalisèrent tous les joueurs de la Génération des Miracles. Mieux valait donc se tenir le plus loin possible de lui, vérifier les objets tranchants aux alentours était désormait inutile.

C'est sur cette douloureuse constatation que prit fin l'heure de déjeuner, ramenant ainsi tous les pauvres élèves victimes de la digestion dans les salles de cours.

*Je sais que ce n'est normalement pas possible, mais c'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux, et j'avais besoin d'un défouloir.

**ça, c'est pour MissXYZ, elle comprendra je pense.

Voili voilou!

Alors, assez sanglant?

Alors, c'est ma dernière parution, je pars me suicider avant de me retrouver devant ma copie mercredi. Adieu monde cruel! Je n'aurais plus à stresser comme une malade (et à me rendre malade) pour de stupide examens qui de toutes façons ne te permettent aujourd'hui que de passer d'autres examens encore plus difficiles! Donc, adieu!

P.S.:Je plaisante, évidemment.

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Réponse aux review :**

Alyxel:Même pas morte! Bon, c'est vrai que pour Akashi, c'est un peu du Xmen, mais c'est une question qu'on se pose avec une amie: comment il fait pour sortir ses ciseaux même en uniforme de basket? Réponse, ils sont greffés dans ses bras! Nul n'échappe à la colère d'Akashi! Et moi, j'aime bien Izuki, même s'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir plutôt que d'entrer dans une équipe de dingue! Et je me suis foirée de partout, en français, en sciences, et à l'oral! Génial. Bonne lecture.

LiliChuri:Ici la Terre, bien reçu! Désolée, pour cause d'examens, je n'étais pas chez moi, je suis partit chez mon cousin pour me rapprocher de mon centre d'examen. Pour le score dans le négatif, je suis sûre à 100% que c'est impossible, c'est pourquoi cela restera la technique secrète de Kise. Et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster pendant les vacances, cela dépendra beaucoup des prochains jours, je posterais un chapitre ou une note pour prévenir. Bonne lecture.

Complicate:Merci pour tes ondes positives, j'espère que ça c'est bien passé pour toi. Kuroko est plus fort que ce que l'on croit, même si je vais finir par avoir pitié de lui. En attendant, bonne lecture.

Mi-Chan:Et voilà la suite! Je sais, Seirin a eut très mal pour le coup, mais il fallait que je décompresse un peu. En attendant, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre que les autres.

Alycia Panther:Ah mais non, c'est pas mes lecteurs que je veux tuer, c'est mes personnages! Merci pour tes encouragements, bonne lecture.

Aiiwa:T'as trouvé le mot exact, connerie. Ça c'est bien passé? Vu ce que j'ai lu dans ton dernier chapitre, j'ai presque peur de la réponse. Enfin, bonne lecture à toi.

x Manga Louana:Les baguettes, je me suis bien marrée en les imaginant volées en punition. Et y a pas eut besoin de pendaison. Le monde est merveilleux! Enfin presque. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Cristalya:Ouais, c'est vrai, pas si dur, quand on a l' de bol, j'ai eu l'inspiration pour le sujet d'invention après avoir rendu ma copie. Et la dissertation était véritablement une torture. Et je poste aussi vite que possible (j'avoue, je suis en fait rentrée hier, mais j'ai eu mon oral vendredi et ça m'a vraiment tué, pour le coup, une horreur!). Bonne lecture.

Je constate que l'on m'a proposé plusieurs suicides collectifs, avez-vous survécut à votre bac? Et quelqu'un a-t-il des nouvelles de MissXYZ? Son silence absolu autant sur que sur ma messagerie est un peu inquiétant, je trouve. Bref, fin des exam, enfin la liberté, que demander de plus? Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Kuroko no Basuke ne sont pas de moi, seule l'histoire sort de mon esprit tordu.

**Résumé :** Un jour comme un autre pour Kuroko, qui ne se doute pas un instant de ce qu'il va lui arriver...

**Personnage/couple :** Akashi/Kuroko, Génération des Miracles

Les personnages ne s'appelleront pas entre eux forcément comme dans le manga.

Voici la suite avec de l'avance, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre !

**Une véritable équipe**

Durant la semaine d'entraînements extrêmement contraignants dont Akashi accabla son équipe, Izuki put se rendre compte que les capitaine de l'équipe de bascketball du lycée Teiko était, véritablement, ce n'était pas une exagération, un monstre.

-Kuroko, haleta-t-il lors d'un entraînement commun, comment peux-tu rester avec lui? C'est un vrai tyran!

-Il n'est pas tout le temps comme cela, Izuki-kun. Nous avons un match important dans une peu plus de deux semaines, il faut que l'on soit à notre maximum. Il s'agit de nos pires ennemis sur un terrain. Tu comprendras mieux en voyant le match.

Le meneur se demanda s'il aurait seulement l'occasion de voir ce match, tellement le capitaine de la Génération des Miracles leur menait la vie dure. C'est à paine s'ils pouvaient dormir et manger entre deux entraînements. Evidemment, il n'était pas question que leurs résultats scolaire baisse ne serait-ce que d'un point, Midorima veillait donc à ce que tous soit au niveau. La fin de la semaine vint comme un soulagement pour la plupart d'entre eux, Akashi se montrait de plus en plus acerbe, et tous savaient qu'il était simplement frustré que Kuroko soit incapable de ne pas dormir un soir dans la semaine. Certains diront que c'était de la faute du capitaine, mais comme personne n'était suicidaire, ils ne le diront pas. Toujours est-il qu'ils espéraient vraiment qu'il soit moins grognon la semaine d'après.

Ce soir-là, malheureusement pour eux, Kuroko était encore bien trop fatigué. Il s'endormit donc comme une masse à peine fut-il dans son lit, ou plutôt le lit d'Akashi. Celui-ci laissa couler, sacha,t que son entraînement (trop) intensif était la cause de l'épuisement de son amant. Ce n'était pas grave, Daiki ne ferait que le double de son entraînement habituel.

La deuxième semaine fut pire encore, la tension montant par degrés au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Et enfin, le jour du grand match arriva.

Chapitre très court, je sais , mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration. Je me rattraperais sur le prochain chapitre.

Review?


End file.
